Le poids de la perfection
by The Tiny Wolf
Summary: UA. Neji et Gaara entretiennent une amitié sordide à base d'excès d'alcool et de médicaments, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hinata, décidée à rejoindre son cousin, pour fuir la pression familiale et réussir, enfin, à s'abandonner à la vie.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Ça va faire près de six ans que je n'ai rien posté sur ce site, et presque autant de temps que je n'ai pas écrit pour mon plaisir. Je reprends mon activité ici avec une nouvelle fanfiction, prévue en 10 chapitres (+ prologue et épilogue) dont l'avancement est déjà bien entamé. C'est un univers alternatif et l'historie est basée sur Hinata, Neji et Gaara. Le rated M est mérité. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en dire plus, pour ne pas vous gâcher la surprise. J'espère avoir de bons écho sur cette fiction en tout cas ! Bonne lecture :)

Disclamer : les personnages utilisés ici ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Prologue**

Gaara. Comment s'était-il retrouvé là, avec l'Hyûga sur les bras ? Tout avait commencé un soir où il l'avait trouvé soûl dans une soirée trop bruyante, où il était dans le même état. Ils avaient discutés comme de vieux ivrognes autour d'un whisky bon marché et Gaara avait fini par lui dire qu'il recherchait un colocataire. Neji, ne voulant que fuir sa vie dorée, avait accepté le soir même, perdu dans les vapeurs de l'alcool.

La colocation la plus noire possible. Toujours, l'un ivre ou défoncé, Gaara plus secret, moins enclin à se détruire rapidement que l'Hyûga, Gaara qui combattait simplement l'insomnie et les regrets de sa vie passée avec son éternel ami l'alcool. Neji, lui, détruisait son talent, dans la fuite constante de la perfection qu'on avait cherché à lui imposer dans sa vie avant. Il enchainait les mélanges douteux, consommait trop d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi. Dans son regard vitreux, le génie s'effondrait peu à peu, laissant place à un beau déchet, fier de sa décadence, une personnalité narcissique poussée à bout, détruisant son entourage encore plus vite que sa propre personne. Et le roux qui assistait doucement à la chute de cet être qu'il n'avait jamais connu autrement. La gloire passée du génie Hyûga, oui, Neji en parlait des fois, entre deux verres. Gaara n'arrivait jamais à savoir s'il en parlait avec regret ou joie. L'homme en face de lui ne ressemblait plus au garçon propre sur lui de la première soirée, soûl comme un trou au bout de quelques verres. On aurait pu dire qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, mais Gaara ne le voyait pas comme ça : pour lui, c'était là le vrai Neji Hyûga, ancien génie dépressif, un homme en grand malêtre comme il en courrait les rues dans cette ville merdique de banlieue. Un homme malheureux fuyant un destin imposé par une famille soi-disant importante. Non, Neji n'était pas un génie. Non il n'avait pas un grand avenir qui s'offrait à lui. C'était juste un type paumé, comme Gaara. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

Les soirs de semaines, alors qu'ils ne sortaient pas – ou peu -, ils avaient comme un rituel silencieux. Gaara était à la fenêtre de la cuisine, une cigarette roulant entre ses doigts enfumés par le tabac quotidien, et Neji, lui, leur servait un verre. Des fois il innovait en ramenant des alcools et liqueurs différents, mais la plupart du temps, il préparait deux whisky, secs, bien trop largement dosés. Il disposait les verres à leur place, parfaitement alignés, réminiscence de son éducation rigide et perfectionniste, et il préparait les cachetons. La journée, Gaara travaillait comme infirmier à l'hôpital de la ville, et il se servait allègrement dans les stocks de morphiniques ou de décontractants musculaires, sans craindre pour la stabilité de son emploi. Neji se demandait parfois comment un type comme Gaara pouvait faire pour s'occuper de malades. Ou encore, comment il avait pu obtenir son diplôme, avec tous les comportements violents et auto-destructeurs qu'il accumulait. Mais au fond, il se doutait bien que son colocataire était un peu comme lui, un surdoué qui avait fui son piédestal, ne supportant pas l'hypocrisie du milieu. Neji ne lui avait jamais posé de question. Gaara écoutait, beaucoup, mais parlait peu. Il l'avait vite compris. Et voyant que cette relation ne dérangeait pas le Sabaku, il se gardait bien d'y changer quoi que ce soit. Alors il se contentait de profiter de l'abondance de drogues médicamenteuses, et de la présence de ce seul être qu'il pouvait considérer comme un ami. Il triait alors les cachets, un à un, les rangeant par taille et couleur, au millimètre près, à côté des verres. Puis Gaara écrasait son mégot sur la fenêtre et le jetait dans la rue, observant la forme blanchâtre se fondre dans la nuit. Ils prenaient leur médications ensemble, assis face à face, dans la lumière agressive de la petite cuisine, puis vaquaient à leur occupation respectives. Ce rituel s'était imposé rapidement, et ils ne prirent jamais le temps d'en discuter. C'était naturel, comme une façon de se dire bonne nuit, tout en sachant tous les deux que leur nuits seraient mauvaises. Neji s'abrutissait avec des musiques électroniques répétitives, enchainait quelques joints afin d'embrumer ses rêves, alors que Gaara prenait rarement la peine d'aller dans sa chambre, restant sur sa chaise, la télé allumée, le whisky et les cachets à porter de main, pour tenir son énième nuit d'insomnie.

Triste vie que celles des génies détruits, fuyant le paradis trop bien agencé qu'on leur avait façonné.

Cela faisait des mois que Neji était parti. Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Personne ne s'y était attendu. Le génie Hyûga, futur héritier de la multinationale familiale, fierté de toute la famille : envolé, sans demander son reste. Ils prirent ça pour une légère crise d'adolescence un peu trop tardive. Puis, ne le voyant pas revenir, ils avaient écumé les articles de presse, à la recherche d'un accident. Lorsqu'il comprit que son neveu ne reviendrait pas, Hiashi Hyûga s'attendit à recevoir une lettre, une demande de subvention, un appel à l'aide financier. Que le pétage de plomb du jeune homme montre sa faiblesse et son incapacité à se débrouiller seul, sans l'argent et la protection de la famille. Mais comme rien ne vint, il fit appel à plusieurs détectives privés très prisés, pour enfin apprendre où son petit génie avait atterri. Et lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel Neji s'était retrouvé, il se sentit obligé de baisser les bras. Il l'avait perdu. La folie s'était emparée de lui. Il le pensait suffisamment fort pour tenir le choc, mais non, Neji était finalement bien un membre de la Bunke, inférieur, et incapable de s'élever au dessus de la masse. Il avait pourtant essayé de le tirer vers le haut, mais non, le voilà retombé à sa juste place, ayant des fréquentations plus que douteuses et un mode de vie malsain. À ce jour, il raya le jeune homme de son esprit. Il n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, au même titre que son frère, Hizashi.

Pourtant, une personne chez les Hyûga ne parvenait pas à oublier Neji. Elle s'accrochait encore à l'espoir de son retour. Non, Neji n'avait pas pu abandonné, il n'avait pas pu fuir. Lui qui était si intelligent, si fort, lui qui représentait l'espoir de l'entreprise ! Il s'état égaré. Et ça, Hinata ne le concevait pas.

Depuis sa tendre enfance, son père l'avait confronté à son cousin. Comme une lutte pour la survie, c'était l'envie de la chasse après la perfection qu'il leur avait insufflé. Pourtant, elle avait vite compris que Neji était le favori. Plus âgé, plus doué, plus fort, plus représentatif de la société. Hinata n'était qu'une potentielle remplaçante, vite délaissée. Son père ne la regardait pas, ne l'écoutait pas. Comme si elle était invisible. Comme si elle ne représentait rien. Pourtant, après la fuite inattendue de Neji, elle était restée forte, droite. Elle n'avait rien montré de sa peur, de ses inquiétudes. Car bien qu'en constante compétition contre lui, elle aimait son cousin. Et le voir lâcher prise la déroutait tant qu'elle ne comprenait plus rien à sa propre vie. Neji n'était donc pas si parfait.

Elle eut un moment d'espoir. Son père pensait Neji faible à présent. Peut-être allait-elle enfin remonter dans son estime ? Que nenni. À peine le deuil de son héritier favori effectué qu'Hiashi se tournait, non pas vers sa fille ainée, mais vers sa cadette, Hanabi. Hinata restait sans voix face à cette réaction. Et tous ces efforts qu'elle avait fournis ? Ces longues nuits passées à étudier, ces concours réussis avec brio, avaient-ils été vains ? Ces larmes à ravaler pour rester digne de son père, cette tête à garder droite en toute circonstance, même lorsqu'elle lui tournait et qu'elle aurait voulu disparaître, cela avait-il servi à quoi-que-ce-soit ? Et ces journées passées à fuir les repas, et le contact humain, passées à la salle de sport pour être plus jolie, plus méritante d'être une Hyûga, belle, droite, _parfaite _? Tout cela n'avait servi à rien. Dès sa naissance, elle avait été la seconde. Et même après le départ de celui qu'elle avait dû considérer comme son rival, elle était toujours seconde. Jamais, elle n'aurait la reconnaissance de son père. Elle resterait toujours la fille ainée pas assez intelligente, pas assez belle, trop timide. Elle serait à jamais la fille invisible d'Hiashi Hyûga, celle qu'il ne voulait pas présenter aux réceptions, celle pour qui il ne se déplaçait pas lors des remises de prix. Celle qu'il n'aimait pas.

Ça ne pouvait plus durer.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un début d'après-midi, au début de l'hiver. Il fait froid, pas suffisamment pour empêcher les gens de sortir, bien qu'à cette heure-ci, les rues commençaient à se vider, les hommes repartant à leur occupations salariales. Gaara no Sabaku observait la grande rue en contrebas depuis la petite fenêtre de la cuisine de son appartement au quatrième. Accoudé sur le rebord, il aspirait la fumée de sa cigarette, doucement, la laissait s'immiscer dans ses poumons, l'étouffant peu à peu. Il retint sa respiration quelques secondes encore, avant de relâcher son souffle brumeux dans l'air ambiant, accompagné de buée. C'était son jour de repos après une garde un peu longue, on lui avait conseillé de rentrer vite se reposer. Quelle ironie, le repos. Comme s'il avait le temps pour ça, entre deux insomnies, entre deux verres, entre deux crises d'hystérie de son colocataire. Voilà quelques mois que Neji partageait sa vie. Installé dans la seconde petite chambre de l'appartement miteux qu'ils louaient, l'Hyûga avait répandu sa présence dans tout l'appartement. Il laissait derrière lui quelques mégots mal roulés, des verres éparpillés sur les paillasses, et quelques longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient ça et là. Gaara s'était souvent dit qu'en récupérant ces déchets capillaires il pourrait presque en faire une perruque, tant il y en avait. Mais ça prendrait bien trop de temps, et demanderait bien trop d'effort. Alors Gaara reporta son attention sur la rue, et sa cigarette qui commençait à lui brûler les doigts. Il inspira une dernière fois, fortement, et jeta le mégot. Comme à chaque fois, il l'observa dans sa chute, jusqu'à disparition complète. Il expulsa l'air nocif.

Alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pendant les prochaines heures à venir, à attendre son colocataire, on frappa timidement à la porte de l'appartement. Le rouquin tourna la tête vers l'endroit, mais les coups ne se reproduisant pas, il crut avoir rêver. Il traina les pieds jusqu'à la salle d'eau, commençant à déboutonner sa chemise crasseuse de la nuit. Il avait sué, et s'était renversé de l'alcool dessus, vers quatre heures. Il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de se changer, et encore moins de se laver. Alors qu'il passait le chambranle de la salle d'eau, il entendit plus distinctement des coups à la porte d'entrée. Des petits coups, un, deux, trois, légers, timides. Gaara étira sa nuque, faisant craquer ses vertèbres, et se dirigea toujours aussi nonchalamment vers la source du bruit. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder qui cela pouvait être par le judas.

Devant lui, une petite femme, habillée trop sagement. Long manteau très épais, violet, les mains serrées contre son ventre. De longs cheveux bruns, avec une frange qui cachait son front. De grands yeux, qui lui parurent familiers, et qui fuirent son regard rapidement, mais surtout, des joues rougissant à une vitesse folle.

- Bonj.. Bonjour... baragouina-t-elle. C'est.. c'est ici qu'habite Neji... ? Hyûga.. ?

- Qui le demande ?

Il avait toujours la main sur la poignée, près à refermer la porte au moindre désagrément. Il se tenait avachi, un peu tordu, mais dépassait quand même la jeune femme de plus d'une tête. Et il la dévisageait, sans la moindre expression, de ses yeux verts cernés de noir. Sa voix était grave, rauque, et surprit Hinata. Elle bafouilla encore quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de reprendre légèrement contenance :

- Je suis sa cousine...

- Hm ? Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Euh, et bien.. Je pourrai le voir ?

- Il n'est pas là. Il rentre dans quelques heures.

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte, froidement. Hinata entendit clairement le «clic» de la serrure. Et elle resta là, immobile, devant la grande porte en bois abimée. Dehors. Elle mit quelques instants à se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. On l'avait... mise à la porte ? Elle eut un léger accès de panique, le stress de cette nouvelle rencontre remontant d'un coup dans sa gorge depuis son estomac. Une boule palpitante qui se battait dans son œsophage. Elle inspira un grand coup et serra ses mains tremblotantes entre elles. Elle retoqua à la porte, un petit peu plus fort que la première fois. Le roux apathique revint lui ouvrir. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air commode. Pas réveillé. Pas lavé. Il sentait fort, un mélange d'alcool, et de milieu hospitalier, qui lui piquait les yeux. Hinata ne savait pas si ses cernes étaient des vrais, ou si c'était du maquillage. Peut-être les deux.

- Quoi ? cracha-t-il.

Elle déglutit.

- Est-ce que... je pourrai l'attendre ici ? À l'intérieur ?

L'homme la regarda, de haut en bas, sans un sourire, sans aucune expression autre que l'exaspération inscrite sur son visage. Puis il haussa les épaules, et se décala d'un pas pour la laisser entrer. Il lui indiqua une chaise, dans l'entrée / cuisine / salon du petit appartement, tout en refermant la porte.

- Tu t'assois là, et tu ne bouges pas.

Hinata ne put qu'accepter. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures, vu l'état du sol, mais elle ôta son lourd manteau. Elle tira doucement une chaise, celle près du mur, qui permettait de voir l'ensemble de la pièce d'un tour de tête, et s'assit sans bruit. Elle garda les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de cet homme étrange qui vivait avec son cousin. Elle l'entendit pousser une sorte de soupir, à mi chemin avec le grognement, puis le vit s'enfermer dans une petite salle qu'elle supposa être la salle de bain. Elle fut un peu soulagée de voir que ce type se lavait de temps en temps. Seule, elle osa enfin relever le nez et observer la pièce. Un carrelage simple, des murs qui autrefois durent être blancs. La pièce servait à la fois de cuisine et de salon. La table, autour de laquelle se trouvaient quatre chaises – dont une recouverte de linges et l'autre bloquée à cause du mur proche – était tout au fond, près de l'unique fenêtre. Dans le dos d'Hinata, en décalé, se trouvait un évier avec quelques verres, quelques meubles de rangements et un réfrigérateur. À l'opposé, un meuble qui soutenait une télévision à antenne pas bien grande. Il y avait aussi un canapé, troué et miteux, qui trainait dans un coin. Une carcasse de bouteille y trônait. De chaque côté de la pièce, deux portes, devant mener aux chambres. L'une était ouverte, celle du côté cuisine. Hinata se pencha silencieusement au dessus de la table pour en observer l'intérieur. Un lit défait, des vêtements en désordre sur le sol. Les volets n'avaient même pas été ouverts. Aucun signe distinctif pouvant indiquer si c'était celle de Neji ou de son étrange colocataire. L'autre porte était fermée, et à côté d'elle se trouvait la porte de la salle d'eau. La jeune fille se redressa vivement sur sa chaise, en entendant du bruit. C'était seulement l'eau qui se mettait à couler, le bruit de tuyauterie était assez important. Elle se reprit, et laissa son regard dériver par la fenêtre.

La tuyauterie faisait un bruit d'enfer. Il y était habitué, depuis tout ce temps, mais aujourd'hui, ça l'énervait un peu. Il aurait voulu écouter, surveiller si cette gamine allait lui obéir et ne pas bouger de son siège. Elle avait l'air tellement craintive, ça le rassurait dans un sens. Mais de l'autre côté, il se demanda comment une fille pareille pouvait-être la cousine de Neji. Parce que, physiquement, aucun doute à se faire. Elle avait ses yeux, cet iris blanc perle étrange, fascinant, et assez désagréable à regarder au premier abord. Mais son attitude dénotait complètement à côté de son cousin. Neji était grand, droit, lorsqu'il était sobre et sérieux. Parfois même imbu de lui-même. Il se savait puissant. Cette petite, là, on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur que Gaara ne la dévore. Toute rougissante et ratatinée sur elle, comme une enfant. Alors qu'à première vue, elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'un an de moins que Neji. Et pourtant, c'était comme un fossé qui séparait les deux cousins.

Gaara ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser la jeune femme de son esprit. Il voulait prendre une douche, détendre un peu son corps, et arrêter de puer. Il n'en avait rien à foutre de cette gamine. Il l'avait laissée entrer juste pour s'occuper le temps du retour de l'Hyûga, mais ça n'allait pas non plus l'empêcher de profiter d'une douche brulante.

Il sortit peu de temps après, s'enroulant la taille dans une serviette à peu près propre. Il sortit de la salle, l'air de rien, et fut bien content de voir que la fille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle regardait dans sa direction, et il la vit devenir rouge écarlate puis baisser les yeux vers le sol en rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, comme une petite tortue cherchant à se protéger d'un prédateur. Il ne sourit même pas face à ce spectacle. Il fit quelques pas et ouvrit la porte de chambre encore fermée, s'y engouffra, et la referma aussitôt dans son dos, laissant Hinata seule avec ses joues bouillonnantes et son cœur battant. Il fallut quelques minutes à la jeune femme pour se calmer. Elle se rappela d'où elle était, une vieille barre d'immeuble mal famée, et se dit que ce garçon bizarre ne devait certainement pas avoir une très bonne éducation pour se présenter ainsi à moitié nu devant elle. Elle serra les dents. C'est elle qui n'était pas à sa place, elle n'avait pas à juger le mode de vie d'un autre. Et puis, il était couvert, un minimum, encore un peu humide, mais elle n'avait rien vu d'autre que son torse – de toute manière, elle ne se serait pas donné le droit de regarder plus que ça, dans la petite seconde où elle avait aperçu le corps. La porte se rouvrit, et elle se redressa, le regard toujours fixe sur ses genoux. Le roux s'avança, et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle releva les yeux, avec lenteur, comme pour ne pas être trop violente dans sa présence ici. Le roux ne la regardait même pas. Il avait enfilé un jean et une chemise noire, dont les deux boutons du haut étaient encore ouverts. Il avait encore les cheveux humides, qui se plaquaient contre son front et son tatouage – le kanji de l'amour -, et quelques gouttes perlaient sur les pointes. Il attrapa un paquet de cigarettes entamé qui trainait sur la table, et en apporta une à ses lèvres. Par dessus le paquet, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme, qui semblait tétanisée. D'un mouvement du poignet, il lui proposa une clope, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse. Elle secoua la tête brusquement, et trop rapidement, traduisant son malaise.

- Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre ?

- Ou...Oui, tout de suite.

Elle se leva et s'exécuta, avant de se rasseoir au même endroit, toujours prostrée. Gaara alluma sa cigarette, et inspira profondément. Il y eu un silence, pesant pour l'une, habituel pour l'un. Gaara s'amusait de la voir si timide, si paniquée. Elle était tellement différente de Neji. Il s'amusait d'avance de les voir ensemble, de pouvoir les comparer. Ça devait être un sacré spectacle, le grand Neji et sa cousine tortue. Il sourit dans sa fumée, et Hinata ne le remarqua pas.

- Bon, tu lui veux quoi à Neji en fait ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant, étonnée de cette prise de paroles. Elle cligna des yeux, répétitivement, pour masquer son embarras.

- Euh, je... je voulais lui parler...

- Non, sans dec'.

Il a regardait froidement, toujours avec cette petite dose de mépris dans le regard. Hinata se renfrogna encore plus.

- Ça fait cinq mois qu'il est parti de la maison... je, je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles, et puis...

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil inexistant. Les joues de la brune rosirent.

- Je, j'ai besoin de lui parler, de trucs... de trucs persos. C'est, ça vous regarde pas...

La voix de la brune n'était plus qu'un murmure. Pas très convaincante, la gamine. Mais bon, Gaara n'allait pas la foutre à la porte après l'avoir accueillie. Il attendrait Neji, et verrait bien ce que ces deux-là avaient à se dire. Il s'affala sur sa chaise, écrasant son mégot dans un vieux cendrier.

- Et sinon, tu t'appelles ?

- H.. Hinata Hyûga.

- Hm.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se présenter. Il resta sur sa chaise, le regard dans le vide, un instant, puis se leva et alla s'effondrer dans le canapé près d'Hinata. Il saisit la télécommande, et alluma. C'était une chaîne de sport, un match de catch. Hinata regarda le roux, allongé sur le côté, un bras sous la tête, sur ce vieux canapé miteux, l'air las, regardant sans le voir le match. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, la jeune femme porta elle aussi son attention sur l'écran, et bien que ne connaissant rien à ce sport, elle fit passer le temps comme l'autre, en silence, juste leur respiration et les cris des lutteurs et du présentateur qui résonnaient dans la petite pièce.

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'ils entendirent la clé dans la serrure. Hinata se redressa sur sa chaise, droite comme un I, alors que Gaara se releva mollement de son canapé. Il avait réussi à s'assoupir une petite demi heure à tout casser, il avait la bouche pâteuse et l'air encore plus fatigué qu'avant. La porte s'ouvrir sur Neji en jean, chaussures de cuir, chemise et veste en cuir fourrée. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en un catogan serré, et paraissait de mauvaise humeur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gaara, assis sur le sofa, et son regard blanc se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fronça le sourcil. Son regard passa du roux à la brune, et vis-versa, puis il s'arrêta sur sa cousine.

- Hinata ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil au roux, timidement, comme pour lui demander l'autorisation, et face à son manque de réaction, se leva pour aller à la rencontre du nouveau venu.

- Neji... Je, fallait que je te vois. Il faut que je te parle...

Elle attrapa sa manche de veste en lui disant ça, tout en restant la tête vissée entre les épaules, recroquevillée. Ses joues avaient perdu leur couleur, et elle semblait vraiment angoissée. Neji regarda son colocataire par dessus son épaule.

- Hm, Gaara, tu peux nous laisser s'te plait ?

Le roux se releva en faisant craquer sa nuque, et partit dans sa chambre. Neji reporta son regard sur sa cousine, et d'un mouvement de bras l'invita à se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Il enleva sa veste, qu'il laissa sur le canapé. Il attrapa la télécommande et coupa la télé, puis il s'assit face à sa cousine, à la place qu'occupait Gaara quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'installa bien au fond du siège, les jambes croisées larges, le regard froid dans les yeux de la jeune femme, et l'air pincé.

- Donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est Hiashi qui t'envoie ? Je reviendrai pas, j'avais cru qu'il avait compris.

- N, Non, c'est pas ça... (elle ravala sa salive.) Je, il y a eu un problème. Enfin... J'ai un problème.

Neji parut se détendre un peu et se redressa, plus apte à l'écoute.

- Père a choisi Hanabi comme sa nouvelle héritière. Je...

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle les ravala, mais ne put retenir un tremblement. Neji la regardait, Neji était là. Elle se sentait soulagée. Il avait l'air changé, terriblement différent. Mais son regard, qu'il portait sur elle, à cet instant-là, c'était toujours le même. Ce regard fraternel, protecteur, dont elle avait tellement besoin pour se sentir en sécurité. Elle l'avait retrouvé.

- Je ne veux plus rester à la maison. Je veux être avec toi...

Il la regarda en silence. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui faisait là ? Elle l'avait bien regardé ? Être avec lui ? Ici ? Il eut envie de rire. Hinata, vivre ici, avec lui et Gaara, avec l'alcool et la drogue qui trainait dans chaque coin de pièce. Non, c'était pas sa place ici, elle allait de faire dévorer toute crue par le premier venu. Il était son cousin, et même s'il voulait foutre tous les Hyûga au feu, il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber, elle. C'était sa petite cousine, celle qu'on avait toujours forcée à le dépasser alors qu'elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Celle qu'ils humiliaient sans le savoir à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient d'elle. Il tenait à elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Il soupira, bruyamment.

- Écoute, il est tard, et j'ai une journée de taf au resto dans les pattes. Je suis crevé, et c'est pas le moment de prendre des décisions. Je vais voir avec Gaara, mais le mieux c'est que tu restes ici cette nuit, puis on verra demain. Ok ?

Il n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse à ça. Elle hocha la tête en silence, trop heureuse de ne pas être mise à la porte. Elle sécha ses yeux larmoyants lorsque Neji appela le roux. Celui là arriva de son éternel pas nonchalant, la regardant d'abord de haut, puis reportant son attention sur Neji.

- Elle va dormir ici cette nuit, d'accord ? Tu veux bien lui laisser le canapé ?

- Hm, non, qu'elle aille directement dans ma chambre, ça sera plus pratique.

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux, et eut un hoquet. Quoi ?

- Ne te fais pas de film Hinata, Gaara ne dort pas. En tout cas pas dans sa chambre. Tu seras seule.

- Elle pourra même s'enfermer si elle veut.

La jeune femme dévisagea le roux, pas rassurée. Elle n'appréciait pas qu'il parle d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. Il s'adressait uniquement à Neji, et ne lui lançait même plus un regard. La brune dévia vers son cousin. Elle aurait préféré dormir avec lui. Elle se serait senti plus en sécurité. Mais en regardant Neji, droit, le regard fatigué, ses yeux qui semblaient plus exaspéré qu'heureux de la voir, elle comprit qu'il n'était vraiment plus le même. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle passe la nuit à ses côtés. Il ne lui aurait rien fait, non, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas voir dans quel état il allait se mettre une fois seul. Elle sentait que son cousin ne vivait pas avec cet étrange rouquin tatoué qui sentait l'alcool et le tabac pour rien. Oui, Neji devait avoir sa part d'ombre, et elle ne voulait pas la voir, pas encore. Comme elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui montrer sa propre part d'ombre, à elle, qu'elle-même n'acceptait pas. D'un signe de la main, Neji lui indiqua d'aller dans la chambre du rouquin. Elle les laissa seuls.

La chambre était tout à fait impersonnelle. Contrairement à celle de son cousin, elle était rangée, à peu de chose près. En fait, il n'y avait rien dans cette chambre, à part un lit deux places, parfaitement fait, qui n'avait pas du servir depuis des nuits, une chaise sur laquelle les habits sales du roux étaient posés, et une grande armoire qui devait contenir tout le reste. Il y avait une fenêtre, les volets ouverts, qui donnait sur la rue sombre. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et regarda sa montre. Il était à peine 21h, et les quelques bruits qu'elle entendait depuis la cuisine lui firent comprendre que les deux hommes ne mangeraient pas ce soir. Peut-être allaient-ils parler, parler d'elle, de ce qu'ils allaient faire d'elle. Elle s'allongea sur le lit. Pitié qu'ils la laissent rester. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner. À quoi cela servirait ? Son père ne la regarderait pas plus qu'avant. Elle n'avait plus de rôle, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus Neji à dépasser. Elle n'avait plus d'avenir. Son père n'avait plus de projet pour elle. Non, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester ici, aussi sale et petit l'endroit était-il, aussi bizarre et malsain était Gaara, aussi changé était Neji. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle devait tout faire pour qu'ils acceptent de la garder. Qu'importe les sacrifices.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici le chapitre 2 ! Je suis actuellement dans l'écriture du chapitre 9, mais je choisis de vous poster chaque nouveau chapitre le lundi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

**Chapitre 2**

Encore une longue nuit. Ses insomnies étaient de pire en pire avec le temps. Il se demandait parfois encore combien de temps son corps tiendrait le coup. Un jour, allait-il s'écrouler, mort de fatigue, au sens propre du terme ? Était-ce là la seule solution ? Il avait vu des médecins, à son travail. On lui avait prescrit des somnifères, de plus en plus puissants, mais les rares améliorations qu'il avait vu s'était vite évaporé, le laissant seul face à la nuit. Ces longues nuits passées écroulé sur ce canapé puant sa sueur et le whisky qu'il renversait parfois dessus, à regarder sans la voir cette petite télé qui grésillait à la moindre intempérie. Des fois, il se levait, et regardait par la fenêtre. Il prenait une chaise, et s'accoudait au rebord, et observait la nuit. Il y avait de l'agitation, certains soirs, dans la rue en contrebas. Parfois, des rires, des groupes de jeunes qui rentraient de soirée. Des fois, des cris, des pleurs. Il se passait des choses pas roses dans ce quartier. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits à suivre des yeux des patrouilles de police, avec les lumières bleues et rouges qui illuminaient les façades, l'empêchant de se concentrer sur autre chose. Et les nuits où il n'en pouvait vraiment plus d'être enfermé dans ce taudis, il partait. Ça lui arrivait d'aller en soirée, se soûler encore un peu plus et s'amuser avec la première femme à tomber entre ses griffes. Mais la plupart du temps, ce genre de nuit le lassait. Il préférait aller à l'hôpital, et travailler. Sa prédisposition à l'insomnie faisait de lui un excellent infirmier de nuit, qui enchainait parfois tellement de gardes que ses supérieurs le forçaient à rentrer chez lui pour quelques jours. Mais il aimait l'hôpital. Il aimait l'odeur de désinfectant, les murs froids, et ce monde qui court partout. Les gens ne restent pas à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, pas besoin de lier des liens. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour fuir les patients bavards, s'occupant consciencieusement des malades, malgré les substances s'écoulant dans son sang qui brouillaient sa perception des risques. Il échappait souvent aux contrôles anti drogues. Voir à chaque fois. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le profil de l'infirmier. Il n'était pas là pour aider son prochain, il n'aimait pas voir les sourires sur les patients guéris, il n'aimait pas les embrassades des familles lorsqu'on annonçait une bonne nouvelle. Mais il aimait son travail. Et la nuit qui venait de se finir, avec le jour qui pointait son nez entre les immeubles, il aurait cent fois préféré la passer à l'hôpital.

La cousine de Neji. Cette gamine froussarde et excessivement timide. Voilà ce qui l'avait le plus préoccupé cette nuit, l'empêchant de s'oublier sur son canapé moisi. Non, qu'elle squatte sa chambre, il n'en avait rien à foutre. C'était plus son lieu de stockage de fringues que sa chambre. Il n'avait quasiment jamais mis les pieds dans son lit. Il préférait rester ici, dans ce salon/cuisine. Non, ce qui l'avait énervé, c'était l'état dans lequel la présence de cette gosse avait mis Neji. Neji, d'habitude si confiant, même lorsqu'il était dans le pire des états, même lorsqu'il faisait d'énormes conneries, il était toujours sûr de lui, et ne montrait jamais la moindre hésitation, la moindre panique. Et pourtant, cette nana avait réussi à le faire s'effondrer. Dès qu'elle était rentrée dans la chambre, il avait allumé la télé, pour couvrir leur voix, et il s'était servi un verre, puis deux, puis trois, avant d'enfin réussir à parler. Et son discours était tellement confus que Gaara n'en avait même pas compris la moitié. Il avait fini par le forcer à aller se coucher, remettant sur la table l'argument que l'Hyûga avait donné à sa cousine quelques heures avant : il était crevé, et c'était pas le moment de prendre des décisions. Ça attendrait le lendemain. Et voilà ce qui avait pourri la nuit de Gaara. Avoir vu son colocataire et ami dans un état qu'il n'avait jamais vu, alors qu'il l'avait vu dans de sacrément sales états depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

La porte de la chambre de Neji s'ouvrit. L'Hyûga se dirigea sans un bonjour vers la salle d'eau. Comme tous les jours. Neji n'était pas du matin. Il n'était pas particulièrement du soir non plus, mais le matin c'était pire, au fond. Gaara resta affalé en attendant qu'il sorte de la douche. Lorsque celui-ci revint dans la pièce principale, il avait l'air plus frais, bien que d'une humeur irascible.

- Je dois partir tôt au taf, je fais l'ouverture. Si Hinata se lève avant que tu partes... laisse lui tes clés, et dis lui qu'on parlera ce soir.

- Tu as pris ta décision ?

- Mouais, pas vraiment...

Le brun avait l'air plutôt dépité. Gaara n'insista pas. Il allait suffisamment passer une journée de merde en pensant à ça, il n'allait pas en plus lui foutre la pression dès le matin. Le roux alla faire couler du café pendant que Neji finissait de se préparer. Il lui servit une tasse, alors qu'il allait boire la sienne à la fenêtre, accompagnée d'une cigarette. Il vit à peine l'Hyûga avaler son café brulant et partir. Il resta seul quelques temps, dans l'attente du réveil de la brune, ou tout simplement de l'heure de son propre départ pour l'hôpital. Alors qu'il allait prendre sa douche, une petite tête brune sortit de sa chambre. Croisant son regard, Hinata rougit puis regarda en direction du sol en s'avançant dans la pièce.

- Bonjour...

Gaara lui fit un petit mouvement de tête avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. La jeune fille resta debout, regardant autour d'elle, comme si c'était un rêve. Un drôle de rêve, quand même. Elle s'était endormie comme une masse la veille, elle n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi. Elle avait juste entendu la télévision s'allumer, puis le son l'avait bercée. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de se déshabiller. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre de Neji, qui était apparemment déjà parti au travail. Les volets n'avaient toujours pas été ouverts, et elle voyait les vêtements qu'il portait la veille étalé en boule sur le sol près du lit. Elle soupira. Sur la table, elle remarqua la cafetière, ainsi qu'une troisième tasse de sortie. Elle se servit un café, qu'elle peina à boire tant il était fort. Dans son dos elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Elle ne se retourna pas, pétrifiée. Elle savait parfaitement que Gaara serait dans la même tenue que la veille. Elle préférait se passer de la honte qui allait avec. Le roux partit dans la chambre où elle avait passé la nuit, et ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, habillé. Il se plaça à côté d'elle, trop proche à son goût, et attrapa son paquet pour fumer, tout en se resservant un café. Il alluma sa clope, inspira, et éjecta la fumée en un soupir.

- Neji est au taf, il rentrera vers 15h, normalement. Faudrait que tu sois là quand il revienne, pour, tu sais, discuter.

Il avala une gorgée du liquide chaud, et farfouilla dans sa poche de jean jusqu'à sortir un petit trousseau de clé, qu'il déposa face à elle.

- Pour que tu puisses sortir. Évite de les perdre, hein.

Comme s'il parlait à une débile. Elle ne put lui lancer le regard noir qu'elle aurait voulu. Elle se contenta de lui murmurer un merci en prenant les clés dans sa petite main pâle. Il avala la fin de son café d'un coup.

- Je sais pas si tu seras toujours là quand je rentrerai, alors bon.

Il se tourna vers elle, et ils se regardèrent un instant, elle rougissante, lui n'ayant toujours aucune émotion de visible dans son regard émeraude.

- On, on verra bien, sourit-elle en se forçant un peu.

Il hocha la tête, et tourna les talons. Il attrapa une paire de chaussures hautes en cuir, et les enfila sur le divan. Puis il se releva et sortit sans un mot, la porte claquant derrière lui. Et Hinata se retrouva seule, dans ce petit appartement où elle n'avait peut-être rien à faire, au final. Elle observa un instant autour d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? C'était une vrai porcherie, tout sentait l'alcool et le tabac, alors que la fenêtre était en partie ouverte. Elle déglutit, et se décida à faire un brin de ménage, histoire de se vider l'esprit avant la conversation avec Neji du soir. L'appartement en avait besoin, mais elle encore plus. Il fallait qu'elle se dépense, qu'elle fasse quelque chose de son corps pour oublier la tension ressentie. Il fallait qu'elle s'oublie.

Les heures avaient passées. Hinata, après avoir nettoyé l'appartement de façon plutôt drastique, voir intrusive dans la vie des deux jeunes hommes, était sortie s'aérer. Elle s'était rapidement éloignée du quartier dans lequel elle ne se sentait franchement pas à l'aise, même en plein jour, pour rejoindre le centre ville. Elle erra une partie de la journée dans les rues, s'arrêtant dans un parc se reposer, puis repartant rapidement pour éviter d'avoir à réfléchir et anticiper la soirée. Elle était tellement douée pour ça, imaginer tout à l'avance, s'angoisser pour des choses qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Alors il fallait qu'elle s'occupe. Elle fit demi tour pour retourner vers 15h dans l'appartement de son cousin et son drôle de colocataire.

Arrivée devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, elle chercha la bonne clé sur le trousseau afin de pouvoir rapidement rentrer. Un petit vent s'était levé, et il faisait relativement froid. Dans son dos, elle entendit des pas rapides, des talons qui claquaient sur le bitume. Neji arrive à côté d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait fini d'enfoncer la clé dans la serrure.

- Tiens, Hinata. Tu étais sortie.

- Oui, c'est Gaara qui m'a prêté ses clés...

Elle tourna la clé et ouvrit la porte. Tous deux s'engouffrèrent dans le hall en silence. Neji avait l'air assez fatigué, et contrarié. Mieux valait pas le brusquer. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, qu'ils attendirent sans parler. Hinata n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'ambiance était tendue, ou pas. Elle, elle était tendue, elle avait plutôt peur de ce que Neji allait pouvoir lui dire. Elle voulait vraiment restée, il fallait absolument qu'elle se montre déterminée. Qu'elle soit aussi droite que lui, qu'elle ne détourne pas le regard. Neji, lui, était aussi énervé, tendu, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait mettre cet état sur le dos de sa journée de travail, ou sur sa présence ici. Elle souffla un peu lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et qu'il découvrit le lieu rangé, et propre. Il haussa le sourcil en enlevant les chaussures. La brune se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas vu l'endroit dans cet état. Peut-être même ne l'avait-il jamais connu propre. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, se souvenant de la propreté irréprochable de leur demeure – non, de la demeure de son père – et en la comparant avec le dépotoir qu'elle avait trouvé en arrivant la veille.

- Alors, tenta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère, tu as trouvé du travail..?

- Hm, oui. Je suis serveur dans un restaurant.

- Ah...

C'était un peu du gâchis, quand on savait quelles études il avait fait, et le potentiel qui se gâchait derrière. Mais la jeune fille avait compris qu'en quittant sa famille, Neji avait tout laissé derrière lui, y compris une partie de son éducation.

- Et, ça te plait ?

- Hinata. (Il se tourna vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui fit s'emballer son cœur) On est pas là pour parler de moi.

Il était froid. Hinata comprit tout de suite la décision qu'il avait pris. Non, non, elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle voulait rester ici, avec lui, même si pour ça elle devait supporter la crasse de deux jeunes hommes. Elle allait devoir se battre pour imposer sa volonté.

- Tu peux pas rester Hinata. T'es pas à ta place ici... J'pense que tu l'as bien remarqué.

- Mais, Neji...

- Non, laisse moi finir. Je vois que tu as tout nettoyer (il ouvrit les bras pour désigner la pièce propre, en regardant autour de lui). T'as dû trouvé des trucs pas cool là dedans.

Hinata ravala sa salive. Beaucoup de mégots, de nombreuses bouteilles de whisky, des verres cassés, et des boîtes de médicaments. Des choses qu'elle avait vite jeté aux ordures pour les oublier. Neji fit quelques pas vers sa chambre, et en ouvrir la porte.

- Je vois même que t'as nettoyé là dedans. Tu sais Hinata, c'est pas... Enfin, c'est pas ton monde ça. Dans ce lit, là, que t'as gentiment fait, il y a des nanas qui ont dormi, et pas que dormi si tu vois ce que je veux dire. (Hinata rougit, se mordit la lèvre, mais son regard ne faillit pas.) Et puis, je touche à des choses... J'ai même pas envie que t'en sache un dixième. Tu vois ?

La jeune fille resta prostrée, respirant difficilement tant son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine serrée. Son cousin revint vers elle et déposa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Hinata, t'es ma cousine, et, tu sais bien que tu es une des seules que j'apprécie dans la famille. Mais tu peux pas rester ici. Il t'arriverait beaucoup de mal. Je suis plus le même. Et puis, il y a Gaara, c'est chez lui à la base. Tu peux pas t'imposer comme ça. Tu peux pas vivre ici. T'es pas assez forte pour ce genre de vie.

Ce fut la goutte de trop. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, mais ses grand iris blancs lançaient des éclairs. Elle ravala bruyamment ses sanglots, et se dégagea de l'étreinte du brun.

- Ça suffit, tu, t'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Toi avant peut-être que tu aurais cru pouvoir vivre ça ? Tu... Tu peux pas me forcer à rentrer. J'ai rien qui m'attends là-bas, j'ai rien qui m'attends ici, je, je...

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot

- N, Neji... Dis moi comment je dois vivre si je peux pas vivre ça, si je suis pas assez _forte_, pas assez _parfaite_ pour tout ça ! Je, je peux rien faire moi alors, j'suis... j'suis vouée à être quoi ? J'en peux plus d'être... d'être invisible...

Le brun regardait la petite femme devant lui fondre en larmes, sans lâcher son regard. Il vit ses dents se serrer, son souffle s'accélérer, puis se briser. Ses joues rosirent, alors que les larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Mais les yeux blancs d'Hinata ne lâchaient pas les siens, ils restaient plongés en lui, l'implorant de la garder, une supplication silencieuse. Neji serra les points. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire face à ça ? Sa mâchoire se crispa en une moue coléreuse. Les pleurs de sa cousine redoublèrent. Il mit une main sur son épaule, et serra, gardant ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata se calme, la douleur dans son épaule la ramenant à la réalité.

- Écoute.

Neji avait la voix rêche. Une veine se contractait contre sa gorge, palpitant au rythme de son cœur en colère.

- Tu fais comme tu veux. Tu vois avec Gaara ce qu'il veut faire de toi. Mais moi, s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je t'aurai prévenu. Tu viendras pas pleurer.

Sur ces mots, il la lâcha, renfila ses chaussures et ressortit en claquant la porte, violemment, la laissant seule, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle l'entendit descendre les marches quatre à quatre, et cru entendre un coup contre un mur. La colère de Neji se ressentait encore dans toute la pièce. Hinata trembla, puis souffla enfin. Devait-elle être soulagée, ou encore apeurée ? Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer maintenant ? Neji se calmerait-il ? Ou lui en voudrait-il toujours, lui lançant constamment ce même regard de haine ? La boule dans son estomac se relâcha d'un coup, la forçant à courir aux toilettes pour vomir. La bile éclaboussa les rebords de la cuvette, et les larmes revirent encore plus nombreuses dans ses yeux de perles. Elle se recroquevilla sur les toilettes et pleura de tout son soûl.

Lorsque Gaara rentra, la nuit était déjà tombée depuis plus d'une heure. Ayant laissé ses clés à l'autre gamine, il resta devant la porte de l'immeuble, cherchant d'une main hasardeuse l'interphone de l'appartement. Il pressa d'un doigt mou. Aucune réponse. Il attendit un instant, puis réitéra l'action. Peut-être Neji était-il assoupi ? Pourtant, au bout de la troisième sonnerie, ce n'est pas le brun qui décrocha le combiné, mais la petite voix tremblante d'Hinata.

- Ga.. Gaara ?

Il acquiesça, et elle le laissa entrer. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? La fille était toujours là, d'accord, mais où était Neji ? Il n'eut pas la patience d'attendre l'ascenseur et monta les escaliers. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua, et la jeune Hyûga lui ouvrit tout de suite. Il observa l'appartement au dessus d'elle, cherchant son colocataire du regard. Pas du bruit, pas de musique, pas le rire de Neji ivre.

- Où est-il ?

Hinata rentra la tête dans les épaules et le regarda, craintive.

- Je, je sais pas. Il est parti... Il... il criait et...

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplir encore de larmes, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de retenir plus que ça. À quoi bon avoir honte, alors qu'elle était tout simplement terrifiée ? Elle était venue se réfugier chez son cousin, pour fuir son père, et pas pour se retrouver à être fuie par Neji et se retrouver seule avec ce garçon au look de délinquant. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle pleura en silence en regardant ses pieds, toujours sur le pas de la porte. Gaara soupira, et l'attira par l'épaule dans l'appartement pour pouvoir fermer la porte derrière eux. Il la guida avec une étrange douceur, qu'Hinata ne lui aurait pas prêté, jusqu'à une des chaises et la fit s'asseoir. Il se détourna pour aller enlever ses chaussures, et sortit deux verres, et une bouteille de whisky. Hinata n'eut pas le temps de refuser l'alcool, il lui avait rempli son verre d'eau. Il s'assit face à elle, avachi sur la chaise et se servit à son tour, mais en boisson alcoolisée. Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et en savoura une gorgée. Hinata renifla, et bu un peu d'eau, pour retrouver ses esprits. Le liquide lui lava la bouche de la bile qu'elle avait vomi plusieurs heures plus tôt. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se laver, ni de se réarranger. Elle avait la trace de ces vieilles larmes sur les joues, et ses yeux blancs étaient gonflés, et rougis.

- Alors, il s'est passé quoi entre vous deux ?

Il étonna la jeune fille de part son calme. Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait en faisant tourner le liquide brun dans son verre. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi cernés, et il sentait le désinfectant, mais il imposait une sorte de respect, de puissance tranquille, installé comme ça. Etonnement, ça rassura tout de suite la brune.

- On... on s'est disputé et... je l'ai beaucoup énervé je crois.

Il vit l'Hyûga étouffer un sanglot, boire à nouveau une gorgée d'eau. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que du whisky lui ferait plus de bien, mais il avait compris que ce n'était pas son genre.

- Tu sais, Neji s'énerve souvent pour rien, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Vous avez décidé de quelque chose pour toi ?

Il disait ça comme si tout lui était égal. Ça déstabilisait beaucoup Hinata. Ce type pouvait être effrayant, mais tellement détaché. Un soir il parlait d'elle comme si elle n'était pas dans la même pièce et qu'il ne voulait pas la voir ici, et le lendemain, c'était comme si sa présence ne posait plus problème. Elle cligna des yeux pour en chasser les dernières larmes.

- Il, il a dit de voir avec toi, que c'était chez toi ici avant tout... Que s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ici je pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

Gaara opina sur ce dernier point.

- En gros, il ne décide pas quoi. Il me laisse encore prendre les décisions. C'est un sacré gamin ton cousin, tu sais ?

Hinata le regarda de travers. Pardon ? Neji, un gamin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là...

- Bon, mais toi dans tout ça, tu veux rester hein ? T'as de bonnes raisons j'espère au moins, parce que tu t'aventures en dehors des tranchées là, ma jolie.

Elle ravala sa salive. Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas son monde. Qu'ici n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu connaître. Rien que Gaara, c'était le type le plus effrayant qu'elle avait pu rencontré, tellement sûr de lui, qui dégageait un truc qui lui donnait des frissons, elle ne savait pas quoi. Il avait l'air violent. Il avait l'air mauvais. Mais quand elle l'entendait parler de Neji, elle voyait presque Neji parler d'elle. Ces deux-là devaient beaucoup s'apprécier. Peut-être que c'était Gaara qui avait fait tombé Neji. Peut-être que c'était lui qui l'avait fait changé. Mais Hinata savait très bien que tout changement est consentant. Son cousin ne s'était certainement pas fait embrigadé comme un enfant de choeur dans cet univers glauque. Non, il l'avait choisi. Et même si ça effrayait la jeune fille, elle était prête à tout pour rester avec lui. Pour s'éloigner le plus possible de son père et de cette reconnaissance qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Pour fuir la perfection. Elle ne voulait pas mal tourner. Mais elle ne voulait plus être la Hinata que tout le monde connaissait. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle étouffait. Elle ne vivait plus.

- Je veux restée. Je dois restée. J'ai nul part où aller. Laisse moi rester, s'il te plait...

Gaara la dévisagea un moment. La gamine avait l'air sure d'elle. Flippée, tremblante, et au bord des larmes, mais il ne voyait pas d'hésitation dans ses yeux vitreux. Si c'est ce qu'elle voulait... Il regarda son verre, et le vida d'un trait, puis sourit. Pas un beau sourire, un sourire un peu inquiétant, qui semblait presque fou, mais un sourire, un vrai.

- T'as pas intérêt à ramener cinquante mille fringues. Tu fais pas de chichi, tu poses pas trop de questions, et surtout, tu te calmes avec le ménage. Ok ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent de joie. Ses joues rosirent et ses yeux se remplirent encore de larmes.

- Ah et tu arrêtes de pleurer pour un rien aussi.

Elle eut un petit rire, et parut vraiment soulagée. Puis soudain une nouvelle contrariété s'inscrit sur son visage. Gaara devina immédiatement :

- Neji ne t'en voudra pas. Il va s'y faire. Il rentrera dans la nuit, de toute manière.

Elle sourit doucement en prenant son verre en main, le caressant du bout des doigts. Alors, c'était comme ça ? Elle avait vraiment quitter la maison, et c'est bon, elle allait retrouver Neji, et vivre _libre _? Elle allait se sentir vivante, enfin ? Gaara la regarda sourire dans son coin, comme sur un petit nuage. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Tellement différente de Neji. Mais au fond, il savait qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ça devait être le même genre de personne. Encore un génie brisé. Encore quelqu'un qu'il allait aider comme il pouvait. Sa technique n'était peut-être pas la bonne, mais pour lui, elle avait fait ses preuves. Les insomnies et les excès n'étaient qu'une conséquence de sa liberté, son indépendance. Il n'avait même pas eu à indiquer le chemin à Neji. Le brun avait sauté à pieds joints dans ce nouveau monde, à la recherche de nouvelles sensations pour se sentir en vie. L'existence, c'était une notion tellement abstraite. Certaines personnes, lorsqu'elles étaient trop bridées, finissaient par exploser. Des bombes avec une unique volonté d'autodestruction. Certains s'enclenchaient seuls. Comme Gaara. Comme Neji. D'autres avaient juste besoin d'un petit coup de main. L'existence, à porter d'une goupille. Il suffisait juste de tirer dessus. De se détacher du passé, et de vivre. Un saut dans le vide, sans parachute, sans retour possible. C'était tellement excitant.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, comme promis, le lundi ! J'espère que ça vous plaira, hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, vos attentes, et si jamais vous voulez que j'accélère le rythme de publication...

Pour ma part je suis toujours dans l'écriture du chapitre 9, qui avance doucement, vous n'aurez rien à craindre, j'aurai fini la fic d'ici sa sortie ! ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Ça faisait trois jour qu'Hinata était arrivée. Elle était retournée en coup de vent chez les Hyûga pour faire ses valises, et avait ramené un strict minimum vital : quelques fringues, des affaires persos, et toutes ses économies. Neji était rentré dans la nuit après son accès de colère, et avait trouvé Gaara sur son canapé, une bouteille de whisky bien entamé, devant un documentaire sur les feux de forêts. Ils avaient discuté, ou plutôt, comme à leur habitude, Neji avait parlé en se soûlant pendant que Gaara l'écoutait à moitié, les enfumant de tabac. Puis l'Hyûga était parti s'écrouler, et l'incident fut clos. Il n'avait pas reparlé à sa cousine. Il s'était plié à la décision de Gaara. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? C'est lui qui lui avait laissé le choix. Et au fond il savait d'avance que Gaara ne refuserait pas. Gaara n'était pas mauvais, il était malsain et fonctionnait bizarrement, mais il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un dans la merde, surtout la cousine de son colocataire. Étrangement, Neji ne savait pas comment considérer le Sabaku. C'était son colocataire, il partageait son appartement, son alcool, c'était son confident, dès qu'il n'était plus en état de se contrôler c'est lui qui prenait les décisions à sa place. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le voir comme son ami. Il ne le connaissait pas. Il savait quel alcool il préférait, quel était son travail, il le voyait subir ses insomnies et s'abrutir avec les médocs qu'il volait, tous les jours, mais non, il ne le connaissait pas. Et d'un côté, il en était plutôt content. Gaara, même derrière tous ces voiles de mystère, restait un type effrayant. Inexpressif, impulsif, violent. Il l'avait vu littéralement massacrer un pauvre type en sortie de boîte, un soir, sans prévenir. Il l'avait entendu partir en plein milieu de la nuit faire il ne savait quoi, et rentrer au petit matin dans des états vraiment tristes à voir. Neji savait qu'il n'avait pas à le juger, que lui aussi se mettait dans des états catastrophiques, presque aussi souvent, voir plus encore, mais Gaara réussissait toujours à rester secret, sur son passé, sur ses sentiments. Et la plupart du temps, ça ne rassurait pas l'Hyûga. Surtout depuis qu'Hinata vivait avec eux.

Sa cousine s'était donc installée dans la chambre de Gaara, qu'il lui avait presque offert sur un plateau, comme si le roux était heureux de se débarrasser de son lit. Elle restait discrète, et il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment réussi à lui parler. Il se contentait de la surveiller, comme il l'avait toujours fait. Sauf qu'au lieu de la surveiller dans ses études, et dans sa vie à la demeure Hyûga, il la surveillait dans un quarante cinq mètre carrés qu'ils partageaient avec le rouquin. Il l'avait mise en garde, mais au fond, il refusait qu'elle prenne le moindre risque. Alors il veillait. Il avait demander à Gaara de cacher les médocs, de ne pas lui servir à boire. Il avait essayé d'être clair, il ne devait pas toucher à Hinata. Elle était trop fragile pour tout ça. Elle avait pas les épaules pour y survivre. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Gaara pensait tout à fait le contraire. Pour le moment, il se pliait à la volonté du grand brun, pour ne pas se mettre à dos son colocataire, mais il savait qu'un beau jour il serait déçu, et blessé, parce que sa petite cousine chérie sortirait du droit chemin. Elle pouvait pas restée droite avec eux. Neji le savait bien, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Mais maintenant, il se voilait la face. Comme si toute sa vie n'était plus concentrée sur une seule chose : empêcher Hinata de mal tourner.

C'était un vendredi soir. Le vendredi soir, c'était le rush au restaurant. C'était le soir le plus rempli de la semaine, le plus fatigant, le plus énervant. C'était le soir où Neji savait qu'il ferait l'ouverture et la fermeture, à cause du sous effectif, et surtout pour les heures sup pas trop mal payées par le patron. Aussi pour les pourboires plus généreux qu'on lui offrait pour sa belle gueule. Ce soir-là, il n'aurait pas à s'occuper d'Hinata. Il n'en avait pas la possibilité. Il savait que Gaara n'était pas de garde, donc serait rentré vers 20h. Il fallait qu'il fasse confiance au roux. Quand c'était pour lui, il n'y avait pas de soucis, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Mais avec Hinata, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. De toute manière, il verrait bien lorsqu'il rentrerait en plein milieu de la nuit. Il serra les dents. Ça ne servait à rien de s'inquiéter pour rien. Et puis, il avait suffisamment de travail pour ce soir, mieux valait ne pas s'encombrer l'esprit.

Hinata était seule à l'appartement. En si peu de temps, elle n'avait pas encore pris ses marques. Elle avait juste remarqué que Neji la surprotégeait, qu'il attendait qu'elle aille se coucher pour ouvrir ses bouteilles, et elle l'entendait crier sur Gaara à propos de médicaments. Alors elle se taisait, et cherchait le sommeil en essayant de ne pas penser à tout cela. Elle voyait bien que son cousin était à cran, que sa présence le gênait. Et ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'elle était là... Elle n'arrivait pas à voir un avenir dans cette situation. Ça lui semblait tellement bouché. Mais en même temps, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait pour elle, c'était sa seule échappatoire. Elle finirait par s'habituer. Elle s'accrochait à cette idée.

Elle était assise, toujours sur la même chaise, plongée dans un roman, lorsque Gaara rentra. Il la salua d'un signe de tête en enlevant ses chaussures. Puis il vient s'asseoir face à elle. Il avait lui une besace, qui semblait particulièrement pleine, et il la posa sur la table. Hinata ne voulait pas le questionner, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieuse. Elle jetait régulièrement des coups d'oeil au sac, pendant que Gaara s'affalait un peu plus, apportant une cigarette à ses lèvres. Elle croisa son regard alors qu'il l'allumait, et elle cacha ses rougissements dans les pages de son livre. Le rouquin remarqua sans soucis les regards en coin de la jeune femme, et s'en amusait. La cigarette perchée dans sa bouche, il ouvrit lentement la sacoche, en suivant les yeux blancs de l'Hyûga, qui arrivait difficilement à cacher sa curiosité. Elle déglutit lorsqu'il sortit une première boîte de médicaments. Il faisait mine de l'ignorer, complètement. Il sortit encore une boîte, puis deux, avant de commencer à les ouvrir une à une et à en sortir des plaquettes. Elle voyait les gélules et les cachets colorés dans leur emballage d'aluminium plastifié s'étaler sur la table. Un, deux, trois. Gaara s'arrêta là, écrasa sa clope à demi fumée, et se leva, faisant grincer les pieds de sa chaise sur le carrelage, et sursauter Hinata en même temps. Elle aperçut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres du roux, ce qui la fit rougir un peu plus. Il sortit deux verres et une nouvelle bouteille. Comme tous les soirs. Elle s'attendit à ce qu'il lui serve de l'eau, comme la première fois, mais il déposa le verre vide devant elle. Il se rassit, et les servit tous les deux du liquide brun rouge.

- Ah... Je, je ne bois pas Gaara...

- Je sais.

Il ne la regardait même pas, mais il avait relevé un de ses sourcils invisibles. Il commença à déballer les cachets. Hinata se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Elle reposa doucement son livre sur la table.

- Tu... Tu fais quoi là Gaara ?

Il releva la tête vers elle, s'interrompant dans son rituel. Une légère pression sur le plastique, et une première gélule sortie de son emballage en un petit bruit, qui résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je prépare mes médocs.

- Mais... c'est des médicaments pour quoi...? Il y en a beaucoup, dans ton sac...

Mais c'est qu'elle devenait vraiment curieuse la gamine, et qu'elle ne tenait plus sa langue. Le roux sourit intérieurement, mais lui renvoya son regard le plus froid.

- Je ne t'avais pas demandé de ne pas trop poser de questions ?

Hinata se tétanisa. Elle devint livide, puis deux ronds rouges vifs s'affichèrent sur ses pommettes. Gaara pouffa, et sourit, encore ce même sourire un peu fou.

- Je me fous de toi, là. Tu peux poser toutes les questions du monde, je te répondrais juste pas forcément.

Le corps de la jeune femme se relâcha et elle sentit son cœur repartir. C'était un salaud de lui faire ça ! Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il lui en voulait. Il avait eu un regard tellement froid. Mais en fait, ce sale type avait... de l'humour ? Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais elle émit un petit rire gêné. Elle observa la table, se cachant un peu derrière sa frange pour faire oublier son embarras. Gaara avait repris son déballage de médocs en silence, toujours un petit rictus affiché sur les lèvres. Il y avait 2 cachets blancs et rond, 1 cachet jaune, et 3 gélules blanches et bleues. Il les regroupa près de son verre, et rangea le reste dans leur boîtes respectives, qu'il empila dans un coin de la table. Puis il se redressa, s'adossa sur sa chaise et fixa Hinata. D'un mouvement de main, il désigna les médicaments.

- Ça, tu vois, c'est ma nuit.

Il attrapa son verre de whisky de son autre main, et pris un premier cachet, qui passa ses lèvres comme au ralenti. Puis il avala une première gorgée d'alcool, très lentement. Le tout sans quitter la brune des yeux. Il réitéra le geste avec chacun des cachets, et finit son verre d'une traite. Il s'accouda à la table, se penchant vers Hinata, ses yeux verts toujours plongés dans les siens. Elle était tellement surprise de ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle ne rougissait même pas. Elle commençait à manquer d'air. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait, là ? À la regarder comme ça, en prenant des médicaments pour lesquels il n'avait certainement pas d'ordonnance. Il se resservit un verre, qu'il reprit en main, le maintenant entre eux.

- Gamine, tu trinques ?

Le regard blanc passa des yeux du roux au verre dressé entre eux, puis à son propre verre, et refis le chemin inverse.

- Non, non merci...

Il fronça les sourcils et bu quelques gorgées en secouant la tête, l'air déçu.

- Ça te ferait pas de mal pourtant, dit-il en reposant son verre.

Il y avait comme un air de défi dans sa voix. Il la prenait pour quoi, sérieusement ? Elle n'allait pas se faire avoir juste par quelques regards, même s'ils la mettaient mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Neji, elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Il l'avait prévenu, c'était un danger. Elle se doutait bien que Gaara essaierait de la faire changer d'avis, mais elle ne devait pas.

- Je ne boirais pas, Gaara... Tu peux reprendre ton verre.

Elle repoussa le verre plein face à elle du bout des doigts, l'amenant jusqu'à côté de celui du roux. Il lui frôla les doits en le happant, déclenchant un léger rougissement chez la jeune fille. Il le but d'une traite, crispant légèrement ses yeux, et reposa le verre vide face à elle.

- Comme tu voudras, gamine. Une autre fois, peut-être.

Il s'installa de nouveau au fond de son siège, et ferma les yeux en un soupir. Les cachets commençaient lentement à faire leur effet. Son corps était lourd, sa nuque raide mais il avait du mal à garder la tête droite. Ses yeux fatigués lui tiraient, et il sentait de profondes pulsations à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il souffla en se pelotonnant sur sa chaise, ressentant presque l'assise métallique confortable. La tête qui commençait à tourner, doucement, la vision qui ondulait. Il attrapa, toujours les yeux clos, le verre à demi plein face à lui, et de l'autre main farfouilla sa poche à la recherche d'une cigarette.

- Hina, tu veux bien allumer la télé ? Et fais ce que tu veux, maintenant.

Elle le regarda se ratatiner sur sa chaise, les yeux clos, le teint livide. Elle déglutit. Ces médicaments n'avaient pas l'air de lui faire du bien, vu d'ici. Elle lui alluma la télé, bien qu'elle fut dans son dos, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser sortir la fumée. Elle resta debout devant l'ouverture, le haut du corps au vent, à regarder le rouquin. Il avait soudain perdu de sa grandeur, et n'avait plus grand chose d'effrayant. Vu comme ça, il ressemblait à n'importe quel junkie, bien qu'Hinata n'en ait jamais croisé. Mais il ressemblait à l'image qu'elle s'en faisait. Un homme qui se réfugiait dans un cocon imaginaire, et se laissait disparaître. Il s'oubliait. Elle reprit son livre, et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, plus confortable que la chaise froide de la cuisine, et plus éloigné du roux qui était parti s'enfermer dans son esprit.

Il était près de trois heures du matin lorsque Neji rentra. Il aperçut d'abord Hinata, somnolant sur le sofa, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Puis, Gaara, complètement stone, avachi sur une chaise. Il y avait quelques boîtes sur la table. Un paquet de cigarettes écrasé sur le sol, un autre entamé. Et la bouteille de sky dont il ne restait qu'un fond. Le rouquin essayait tant bien que mal d'allumer une clope, sa main tremblante n'arrivant pas à actionner le briquet. Un essai, deux, et le troisième fut le bon, et il aspira profondément la fumée grisâtre. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le retour de l'Hyûga. Mais lui était parfaitement sobre, parfaitement réveillé, et voyait absolument toute la scène de ses yeux pâles. Il claqua la porte, réveillant Hinata en sursaut, et jeta sa veste à côté d'elle. En quelques pas il fut à côté du Sabaku, qu'il attrapa par le col de son t-shirt.

- Gaara ! Merde qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

L'intéressé se rattrapa tant bien que mal à la table pour ne pas choir de la chaise. Il regarda Neji d'un air lugubre, déphasé, puis sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Neji, bah enfin, t'es là, vas-y, viens, assis toi, sers toi un verre...

Mais l'Hyûga n'était pas dans cet état d'esprit. Il repoussa violemment l'autre sur sa chaise et, attrapant la bouteille restante, lui jeta le contenu sur le visage.

- Gaara, mais merde mec ! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! Et Hinata ?! Je t'avais dis de rien faire devant elle, de garder les choses pour toi ! Merde quoi...

Il se retourna pour lancer un regard noir vers la jeune fille, qui ne comprenait qu'à moitié ce qu'il se passait.

- T'es incapable de te retenir hein, merde une soirée, t'avais sept pauvre heures à tenir avant mon retour, et non, hein, tu t'es amusé à lui déballer tout ça, _devant elle_ !

Les yeux blancs du brun jetait des éclairs vers le roux qui le regardait avec son grand sourire déchiré.

- 'tain merde, t'es qu'un con, t'es même pas en état de me comprendre. Tu crains, t'aurais pu juste attendre qu'elle aille se coucher...

Il ne parlait plus que pour lui-même. Gaara riait doucement en essuyant le whisky sur son visage, léchant ses doigts recouverts d'alcool. Complètement ailleurs. Neji se détourna de lui pour rejoindre sa cousine. Il se planta devant elle, sans perdre son air mauvais.

- Et toi, t'es contente du spectacle hein ? Ça te dérange pas tant que ça de le voir déchiré. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'as pris des trucs toi aussi ?

Il s'était penché vers elle, menaçant. Il lui donnait la chair de poule, avec son regard fou. Et dire qu'il n'avait rien pris... Elle secoua la tête, n'ayant pas la force de lui tenir tête en parlant. Il plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- Tu te sens bien là, c'est ça ? Ça t'amuse de le voir comme ça, tu te dis que c'est pas si mal que ça. Quoi, tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai pas voulu que tu restes ? T'as l'air de tellement t'amuser... Mais Hinata, c'est rien ça, il est en bon état. Quand il aura envie de te fracasser contre un mur tu viendras pas pleurer, je t'avais prévenue.

C'en était trop. Encore, remettre ça sur le tapis. Elle avait beau être fatiguée, elle n'allait pas le laisser continuer à s'énerver comme ça, pour rien.

- Neji... Calme toi... J'ai rien pris, je prendrais rien. Ça m'amuse pas, mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Il a sorti ses trucs devant moi, je pouvais rien faire contre. J'ai pas envie de tout foutre en l'air... Je fais attention, tu sais...

En disant cela, elle avait passé ses mains sur les bras de Neji, le calmant via ce léger contact physique. Il se détendit et se redressa. Elle se leva, restant juste devant lui. Elle avait un léger sourire inquiet sur le visage, mais elle le regardait avec tranquillité. Apaisante.

- Je vais aller me coucher maintenant, Neji... Repose toi.

Elle se décala, et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre. Neji resta planté là un instant. C'est Gaara qui attira son attention. Dans son délire, entre deux gloussements, il le regarda :

- T'es trop con, mec. Tu lui dis de ne pas faire ce que je fais... Mais tu fais exactement la même chose dès qu'elle a le dos tourné.

L'Hyûga lui lança un regard noir et revint à ses côtés, de nouveau menaçant.

- Toi, la ferme. T'es qu'un incapable. Je te faisais confiance.

- T'aurais pas dû. Tu me connais pourtant.

Les yeux cernés étaient rieurs. Ce regard fou que Gaara avait souvent dans ses nuits de délire, ses quelques nuits d'euphorie où il aimait tout s'accaparer, durant lesquelles il se lâchait complètement. Il ressemblait à un fou furieux, mais trop affaibli pour pouvoir être craint. Enfin, Neji savait très bien qu'il n'était pas à l'abris d'un accès de violence inouïe. Il regarda le roux, une dernière fois, déçu, puis tourna les talons, s'engouffrant dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de sommeil.


	5. Chapitre 4

J'ai failli oublier de poster aujourd'hui, désolée ! Je suis toujours sur le chapitre 9, je n'avance plus très vite, mais je répète, pas d'inquiétude à avoir, vous avez le temps (et moi aussi).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira en tout cas, il est assez court... Donnez moi votre avis en tout cas, j'attends ça avec impatience !

**Chapitre 4**

Les journée défilaient et se ressemblaient toutes. Neji partait en milieu de matinée, revenait tantôt dans l'après-midi, tantôt tard dans la nuit. Le matin il ne parlait pas, et semblait encore plus excédé que le reste du temps. Lorsqu'il rentrait, il parlait peu, échangeait juste quelques mots avec elle, et ignorait le rouquin. Puis après avoir flâner sur le sofa, il partait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il activait la musique, forte, qui couvrait ses pas répétitifs sur le sol, et le lendemain Hinata découvrait quelques cadavres jonchant le sol – bouteilles, mégots, plaquettes argentées. Lorsqu'elle n'était plus dans la pièce commune, elle l'entendait sortir, et s'asseoir à table, où il parlait – criait, la plupart du temps – avec l'autre. La jeune fille les écoutait parfois, comme pour s'assurer que son cousin n'en voudrait pas à son ami pour ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Car Neji n'adressait plus la parole au roux face à elle. Pourtant, tous les soirs quand ils étaient ensemble, ils restaient longtemps éveillés. Hinata ne savait pas trop comment cela se terminait, elle ne restait pas éveillée suffisamment de temps.

De l'autre côté, il y avait Gaara. Elle ne l'avait quasiment jamais vu dormir. Il s'assoupissait seulement quelques minutes, avachi sur sa chaise ou sur le canapé, lorsqu'il se déconnectait de son corps grâce aux médicaments. Le reste du temps, il avait toujours son air inexpressif, ou moqueur. Cette semaine-là, il avait passé deux nuits consécutives hors de l'appartement. Donc quatre jours presque complets sans rentrer. Neji lui avait expliqué qu'il restait à l'hôpital, de garde. Ça l'avait beaucoup étonnée, d'apprendre le travail du roux. Il n'avait vraiment pas le physique du métier. Lorsqu'il avait été là, seul avec elle, il lui avait un peu parlé, un strict minimum, mais c'était une petite attention qu'elle n'attendait pas de sa part, et qui lui avait fait plaisir. Elle ne s'intégrait pas dans son mode de vie autodestructeur, mais pourtant il ne la rejetait pas. Il acceptait sa présence sans broncher, comme une fatalité, et ne semblait pas vraiment dépaysé. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir un peu, de s'imposer ainsi dans leur vies, se s'immiscer dans leur appartement. Pour le moment, elle contribuait à leur vie commune grâce à ses économies, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise vis à vis des deux garçons, qu'elle voyait travailler tous les jours, pas forcément en état, alors qu'elle restait à ne rien faire toute la journée durant. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Elle n'allait pas reprendre d'études, encore moins en cours d'année. Et elle ne se sentait pas prête à travailler. Bien que décidée à changer, et à quitter le monde dans lequel elle avait grandi, elle avait peur du monde extérieur, peur des gens, peur de s'affirmer. On l'avait toujours faite évoluer dans un monde de compétition intellectuelle, où elle devait apprendre, et savoir ressortir ses connaissances comme une machine. Mais elle n'avait, en soi, aucune compétence pratique, et se sentait clairement incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de sa vie. Alors, elle se contentait de rester là, enfermée dans ce petit appartement miteux. Elle s'en occupait, pour se distraire, et elle sortait marcher, une heure ou deux, mais elle avait vite fait le tour. Ses journées, finalement, se résumaient à l'attente du retour d'un des deux jeunes hommes.

Elle était sur le canapé, plongée dans un livre, lorsque Gaara rentra. Elle redressa la tête, et le salua en rougissant. Il avait rapidement compris que ses rougissements ne signifiaient pas grand chose, et qu'ils apparaissaient franchement pour rien. Ça donnait à la jeune fille un côté plus enfantin encore, et ne pouvait que se féliciter de l'appeler continuellement «gamine». Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête en enlevant ses chaussures, restant debout. Il entra presque aussitôt dans la salle d'eau. Hinata se replongea dans son ouvrage, entendant le son bruyant de la tuyauterie en marche. En fait, elle aimait bien cette routine. Ici, on ne lui demandait pas de se surpasser constamment. Personne n'était sur son dos. Elle avait à prendre elle-même les décisions, c'était elle qui choisissait, qui contrôlait – bien qu'elle ait peur de ces responsabilités. Neji la protégeait, mais il restait fidèle à lui-même, c'était le Neji qu'elle avait toujours connu. Il n'étais juste plus dans le même milieu, il évoluait différemment, mais il restait ce même jeune homme protecteur et un peu supérieur qu'il avait toujours été. L'avoir retrouvé, après ces mois passés sans lui chez les Hyûga, était la plus grande source de joie de sa vie actuelle. C'était la petite dose de stabilité dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir bien. C'était son pilier. En un regard elle savait qu'il serait là pour elle. Même s'il était froid, de mauvaise humeur, et que sa présence l'empêchait de se détruire comme bon lui semblait, il ne lui tournerait pas le dos. Il gardait son rôle. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas laissé derrière lui.

Elle était obnubilée par ses pensées lorsque Gaara sortit de la douche. Il avait simplement renfilé son jean usé, et avait une petite serviette sur les épaules avec laquelle il séchait distraitement ses cheveux qui gouttaient sur le sol et le long de son dos. Hinata eut un petit frisson en le voyant comme ça, et ses joues rougirent en cœur. Ça aussi, c'était un nouvel élément de sa vie. Gaara. Il était tellement bizarre. Déconnecté. Mais elle l'aimait bien. Il ne la dérangeait pas, elle qui était si peureuse et timide, à refuser le contact humain. Le garçon l'avait comme apprivoisée. Elle ne se sentait pas en confiance avec lui, elle le savait dangereux. Toxique. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Déjà, vis à vis de Neji. Puis, la façon dont il la regardait, à la fois moqueur, et désintéressé. Il ne la regardait pas comme un bout de viande. Il ne la regardait pas comme une chose à conquérir, comme la plupart des hommes qu'elle avait pu croiser en dehors de sa famille. Non, elle était là, dans le décor, elle faisait partie de l'appartement. C'était tout. C'était comme ça qu'elle le voyait. Comme ça qu'elle le sentait. Gaara ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Le Sabaku se dirigeait en trainant les pieds vers la chambre quand une sonnerie retentit. Il se rapprocha de la table où se trouvait son téléphone, et décrocha, restant là, face à la fenêtre ouverte, dos à l'Hyûga. C'est rougissante et hésitante qu'elle continua son observation du jeune homme. Il était assez fin, sec. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau à chaque mouvement. Peau légèrement hâlée, malgré le temps froid et le manque de soleil, sur laquelle ressortaient chaque veine ou tendon. Il avait des épaules fortes, puissantes, où les mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient collées. Une longue trainée d'eau brillait dans le creux de son dos, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour s'effacer en entrant en contact avec son boxer noir dont elle pouvait voir la ceinture, car son jean tombait sur ses hanches. Jean autrefois bleu, à présent délavé, usé aux genoux et aux talons. Il était pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, bien ancré au sol. Une stature fixe, solide, mais le reste de son corps ondulait pendant qu'il parlait, tirant sur une cigarette fraichement allumée. Il s'avachissait sur lui-même, puis se redressait, son dos et sa nuque craquant sous ses mouvements. Il jouait avec son briquet de sa main libre, le faisant doucement tourner entre ses doigts, le glissant dans sa poche, le retirant, l'allumant pour observer la flamme tandis qu'il s'entourait de fumée. La vapeur toxique l'entourait comme d'un halo grisâtre, troublant la vision de la jeune fille. Dans le nuage, elle le vit tourner la tête vers sa gauche, lui laissant son profil tatoué à porter de regard. Les mèches rousses collaient à son front, laissant apparaître le symbole de l'amour, perlé d'encore quelques gouttelettes. Ses sourcils inexistants semblaient froncés, très légèrement, imprimant cette habituelle expression de contrariété sur son visage aux traits fins.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Pendant toute sa vie, elle s'était demandée quel serait son type d'homme, qui pourrait lui faire tourner la tête, et la faire réellement rougir en un regard. Pendant toute sa vie, cette question était restée en suspend. Des hommes lui avaient plu, mais sans jamais réellement réveiller quoi que ce soit au fond d'elle. Sans jamais qu'elle ne se sente bien, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, en leur compagnie. Et maintenant, pourtant, elle avait la réponse à sa question. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir, l'idée s'était imposée d'elle-même. C'était quelqu'un comme Gaara, son type d'homme. Ce n'était pas le côté drogué, alcoolique et homme détruit qui la séduisait. Non, c'était plutôt cette sensation, de suffire. Quand il la regardait, quand il souriait dans son verre en l'appelant «gamine», elle ne voyait aucun espoir, aucune demande de changement. Il ne lui demandait pas la perfection. Il la prenait telle qu'elle était. Bien qu'il ne se passait strictement rien entre eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation différente. Parfois, elle se disait que c'était peut-être même romantique. Un romantisme étrange, et très éloigné de ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses romans d'amour, mais il y avait dans l'ambiance entre eux, un quelque chose qui la faisait se questionner. Était-ce de la séduction ? Elle l'espérait, d'un côté, bien que tout cela l'effrayait. Puis elle se rappela à la raison. Elle était juste la cousine de son colocataire, une étrangère, un boulet qui squattait son appartement, son lit. Il se moquait d'elle, gentiment, comme on se moque d'une enfant. Et vu le genre d'homme que c'était, ça ne devait pas être son style de séduire une fille, en tout cas pas comme ça. Elle l'imaginait collectionner les femmes, se les approprier pour les jeter comme des ordures une fois son plaisir pris. Oui, voilà comment il devait être. Mais quand elle le regardait, à moitié nu comme ça, devant elle, sans gêne, elle se sentait privilégiée. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

- Hey qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça, gamine ?

La voix rauque de Gaara la fit sursauter, et ramener à la réalité. Il avait raccroché, et il tirait une dernière taffe sur sa cigarette, lui faisant face, à l'autre bout de la pièce, un sourcil relevé, l'air amusé. Elle rougit vivement, se rendant compte qu'elle souriait en le regardant, devant passer pour une imbécile, puis elle se ratatina dans son assise en reprenant son livre en main. Elle l'entendit pouffer et rentrer dans la chambre pour s'habiller.

C'était un début de soirée assez calme au restaurant. Un peu plus de la moitié de la salle était remplie, et vu l'heure, ils n'accueilleraient pas beaucoup plus de clients avant la fermeture. L'ambiance cuisine traditionnelle de ce restaurant de quartier accueillait à la fois les familles du quartier et les travailleurs finissant leur journée préférant se retrancher de leur quotidien en profitant d'un diner entre collègues. Ce soir là, ils étaient quatre en salle, et n'avaient pas énormément de travail une fois les plats principaux entamés. Neji était sorti par l'arrière porte, derrière les cuisines, prendre un peu l'air. Il était assis sur une marche redescendant vers la ruelle, un joint en construction entre les doigts. Il observait le lieu de ses yeux blancs. Il faisait sombre, l'impasse n'étant éclairée que par les lumières du restaurant, et un vieux néon grésillant au dessus de la porte. De l'autre côté, contre le mur de l'immeuble, s'accumulaient les ordures. Un chat recherchait son diner dedans, envoyant voler des épluchures de temps à autre. Dans son dos, l'Hyûga entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et le bruit de talons haut résonna dans l'allée. Une blonde aux longs cheveux attachés s'assit à ses côtés, passant un bras dans son dos. Il finissait de rouler. Il lui jeta un regard impassible, alors qu'elle le regardait avec un air mutin. Il porta la tige à ses lèvres, et l'alluma, tirant fortement dessus. Elle le regarda expulser la fumée épaisse, et réitérer l'acte, une fois, deux fois, en silence. Alors qu'il allait inspirer à nouveau, elle attrapa la grande main du bout des doigts et l'amena vers son visage, pour qu'il la fasse fumer. Il la regarda, comme un peu déçu qu'elle lui vole sa détente. Elle lui souffla dans le visage, plongeant ses yeux bleus trop maquillés dans les siens. Elle sourit encore, dévoilant ses dents, et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser goulu, profond, mais sans fougue, sans plaisir. Il lui rendit, attrapa sa taille d'un bras, et la serra contre ses côtes. Il lui laissa le joint, pour libérer sa main, et attira le corps plus contre lui. Elle se redressa, rompant le baiser, le souffle court et les joues rosies. L'Hyûga avait toujours l'oeil froid, sans émotion, mais il caressait le corps par dessus ses vêtements. Il plongea le visage dans le décolleté, et embrassa la peau nue. La blonde se cambra, s'abandonnant aux baisers, et approcha encore le joint de ses lèvres. Elle s'oublia un instant entre les bras du brun, puis passa à califourchon sur ses jambes, le forçant à quitter ses seins pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle se pressa contre lui, cambrant le dos. Il fit courir ses doigts sur ses jambes nues, des genoux à la limite de sa jupe noire moulante. Il caressa la peau, déclenchant multiples frissons chez la jeune femme, avant de s'aventurer sous le tissu. Sa bouche avait de nouveau quitter les lèvres rouges, et était venue se loger dans le creux de ses clavicules, pendant que la respiration de la blonde s'accélérait, entrecoupée par les aspirations de fumée. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il malaxa un instant entre ses doigts froids. Soudain, elle se redressa, et le repoussa par les épaules, le souffle court. Elle lui sourit brièvement.

- Il faudrait qu'on y retourne, tu crois pas ?

Il avait repris son regard froid, et tout désir, toute excitation s'était évaporé. Il grogna un oui, et lui repris le joint, sur lequel il tira longuement, fortement, avant de le balancer sur le bitume. La jeune fille s'était relevée, et remettait sa jupe en place. Elle se tourna vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte des cuisines, et de retourner au travail. Neji la suivit de près.

Il était près de 22h, et le service battait à son plein, lorsque son supérieur le fit quitter la salle pour venir à son bureau. Il le suivit de près, puis se plaça au centre de la pièce, le temps qu'il referme la porte dans son dos. L'homme alla s'installer derrière son bureau, dans un gros fauteuil en cuir, démesurément trop grand, se donnant beaucoup trop d'importance pour un simple patron d'un petit restaurant. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à tout cassé, ses cheveux noirs qui commençaient à se clairsemer. Il avait une bonne carrure, qui laissait présumer qu'il n'avait pas passé toute sa vie à ce poste. Il avait certainement dû commencer comme Neji, en tant que serveur, voir à la plonge. Mais penser au passé de ce vieux ne ferait pas avancer les choses. Le patron se redressa sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

- Monsieur Hyûga, je vous ai convoqué ici pour vous parler de votre attitude, quelque peu inquiétante vis à vis de vos prestations.

Il marqua une pause, dévisageant le jeune homme, guettant une réaction qui ne vint pas.

- Dans un premier temps, certains de vos collègues sont venus à moi se plaindre de votre comportement. Il est vrai que vous n'avez jamais été le plus aimable de mes serveurs, bien que tout à fait poli avec la clientèle... Mais on m'a rapporté un ou deux accès de colère datant de ces dernières semaines. Et une certaine violence, aussi, apparemment.

Il redressa un sourcil broussailleux.

- Apparemment... opina l'Hyûga.

- Jeune homme, je ne connais pas votre vie, mais si vous avez des soucis, vous êtes prié de les laisser sur le pas de la porte avant d'entamer votre service. Que vous vous conteniez face aux clients est un fait, mais vous faites baisser la productivité de vos collègues en vous défoulant sur eux.

Neji hocha de la tête, comme pour acquiescer. Intérieurement, il hésitait entre rire et commettre un meurtre. Comme s'il se défoulait sur eux... Ils avaient juste à supporter sa mauvaise humeur, rien de bien dangereux. Il n'en fréquentait aucun en dehors du travail, et n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Les supporter cinq à dix heures par jours travaillés était déjà largement suffisant.

- Deux choses m'ennuient fortement dans votre comportement, en plus de cela. Au delà de cela.

L'homme se crispa, et se pencha sur son bureau, entrelaçant ses doigts.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous entreteniez une relation, avec une autre serveuse, Yamanaka Ino me semble-il ?

Il secoua la tête, sans détourner le regard de l'Hyûga, planté devant lui bien droit, inexpressif, comme toujours.

- Là aussi, je vous demanderai de laisser ce genre de chose sur le pas de la porte. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de vous distraire pendant votre service. Les relations personnelles n'ont pas à interférer avec votre travail. Montrez un peu de sérieux, Hyûga, ou votre place ici en pâtira. Aussi, j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs, que je préfèrerai nettement ne pas connaître. Sur certaines substances qui tourneraient entre vos mains, pendant vos heures ici, toujours. Vous jouez avec le feu. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à prévenir qui que ce soit, et je serai fort heureux que ceci reste entre nous, vous comprendrez Hyûga. Mais vous comprendrez aussi que je ne peux pas laisser passer ça, qu'il me faut vous sanctionner, pour éviter que mes autres gars tournent mal, et suivent votre exemple. Je ne peux pas me passer de votre présence trop longtemps, mais vous êtes suspendu, une semaine pour commencer. En espérant que vous vous calmerez à votre retour, et reteniez la leçon.

Les mâchoires du brun se serrèrent, unique manifestation physique face à la nouvelle. Pourtant, dans sa tête, les pensées fusaient, et la colère grondait. Celui qui était venu tout raconter au patron allait en pâtir. Il déglutit.

- Bien monsieur. Autre chose ?

- Non, tu peux disposer. Rentre chez toi. Tu reprends vendredi prochain.

Il s'inclina poliment face à son supérieur, et tourna les talons, les poings serrés. Il sortit par la porte principal, marchant très droit entre les tables. Il entendit des talons claqués dans son dos alors qu'il descendait la rue. Il se retourna pour voir Ino lui courir après.

- Hey, Neji, alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il la regarda froidement, de haut en bas. Dire que c'était en partie de sa faute, à elle.

- Je suis suspendu, jusqu'à vendredi prochain.

- Oh...

La blonde le regarda l'air faussement triste. Il savait bien qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Entre eux il n'y avait rien, il profitait d'elle comme elle profitait de lui. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils baisaient dans un coin des cuisines lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, elle le regardait fumer dans l'impasse, et ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça. Elle avait tenté, tout au début, de le séduire pour «plus», mais avait vite laissé tomber. Il n'était pas réceptif à ses charmes, et surtout, n'était pas intéressé par ce genre de propositions.

- Et, ça va aller ?

Elle se colla contre lui, glissa sa main sur sa mâchoire, s'approchant plus près pour l'embrasser. Il la repoussa d'une main. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça.

- Retourne bosser, toi. Ils vont t'attendre en salle.

Et il tourna les talons, la laissant seule dans la nuit froide. Il avait besoin d'un verre. Et pas question de rentrer pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Hinata. Non, il avait besoin de s'oublier, au moins ce soir, retrouver ses habitudes, boire trop, prendre la première chose qu'on lui proposera, frapper les murs, se faire du mal.


	6. Chapitre 5

Désolée, désolée, désolée du retard ! C'était couru que j'allais finir par oublier de poster un lundi, je suis tête en l'air de base, et j'ai repris les cours cette semaine alors je pensais plutôt à autre chose (bon, si je dois être sincère, c'est aussi parce que je passe mes soirées à jouer). J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop peur, je compte pas laisser tomber je vous promets !

Après le dernier chapitre plutôt calme, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Donnez moi vos avis surtout !

**Chapitre 5**

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés. Cinq jours durant lesquels Neji et Hinata étaient restés ensemble. Ça ne s'était pas exactement passé comme la jeune fille l'espérait. Voir, pas du tout. Son cousin lui faisait sans cesse des reproches, s'énervait contre elle pour des choses qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il était à cran, et refusait tout dialogue. Il sortait difficilement de sa chambre, et restait rarement plus d'un quart d'heure seul à seul avec elle. Soit il s'étalait devant la télé, montant le son de façon à l'empêcher de lui parler, soit il s'enfermait avec une bouteille, parfois même en plein après midi. Elle l'entendait alors frapper les murs, parfois parler, crier des choses incompréhensibles. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir son cousin dans cet état, lui qui était toujours si droit, si propre sur lui. Lui qui ressemblait le plus à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de la perfection. Tout s'effondrait. Elle voyait la véritable nature de Neji. Un jeune homme brisé, perdu, et en colère contre la terre entière. Il lui faisait peur. Il se faisait du mal, et ne le cachait plus. Il n'empêchait plus Gaara de prendre ses cachets devant elle, il ne cachait plus les carcasses de whisky. Il avait même laissé un sachet d'herbe trainer dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas où il allait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être y-avait-il une raison, peut-être cela lui faisait-il du bien, mais de l'extérieur, il s'abimait, et c'était la seule chose qu'elle voyait. De la souffrance, grandissante. Et le voir dans cet état réveillait beaucoup de choses en elle. Il extériorisait. Elle, elle concentrait tout en elle, elle cachait. La souffrance était un défaut, un secret à enfermer à double tour. Une entrave à la perfection.

Pendant ces cinq jours, c'était l'autre occupant de l'appartement qui lui avait le plus tenu compagnie, malgré son travail. Il avait eu une journée de repos, qu'il avait passé presque entièrement dans la cuisine, avec elle, pendant que Neji comatait dans son coin. Passé les premières peurs du contact, et les premiers regards moqueurs du roux face à ses essais de conversation, ils avaient fini par parler, un peu. Hinata avait compris qu'ils réitéraient le même schéma qu'avec Neji, elle parlait, il écoutait, ne commentant que pour se moquer, ou la déstabiliser. Il avait pris un malin plaisir à la faire rougir par quelques regards ambigus, ou en imposant de légers contacts physiques – une main qui frôle, un bras qui s'attarde contre son épaule. Mais elle savait très bien que c'était un jeu pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier. Elle était, le temps de ces entrevues, le centre de son attention. Et elle pouvait s'ouvrir, un tout petit peu au moins, à lui. Lui parler de Neji, de sa peur. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour l'apaiser, puisqu'il était parfois dans de pires états, mais il connaissait bien son cousin, et il ne s'inquiétait pas. C'était un peu une force tranquille, un nouveau pilier qui se découvrait à elle, qui lui laissait penser qu'elle pouvait s'appuyer sur lui. Il en était presque rassurant, quand elle oubliait son sourire dérangeant, son look de délinquant et les boîtes de médicaments qui s'accumulaient, toujours plus nombreuses, sur le coin de la table.

Cette fin d'après-midi là, elle devait sortir. Il y avait des courses à faire, qui ne pouvait pas attendre. Neji était sur le canapé, et Gaara sur une chaise. Elle partit en les saluant doucement, s'attardant un peu plus sur le rouquin, plus enclin à être sympathique que l'épave que devenait Neji. Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte, ils entendirent ses pas s'éloigner, et leur écho descendant l'escalier finit par s'éteindre. Il y eut un silence entre eux, un instant de suspens. Neji déglutit bruyamment, et éteint la télé. L'autre leva un sourcil dans sa direction. Il vit le brun se redresser difficilement, puis venir dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, le regardant d'un œil mauvais, un profond dégoût sur le visage. En regardant les yeux verts septiques, il avait de plus en plus envie de s'énerver.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Que c'était bon, il avait repris ses conneries, toute la journée, sans interruption, et que c'était fini, qu'il avait perdu toute trace d'intelligence, qu'il était devenu aveugle ? Cinq jours, cinq malheureux jours qu'il restait enfermé ici, et il avait eu tout le temps du monde pour voir le petit jeu de Gaara. À tourner autour d'Hinata comme un rapace. À lui lancer son sourire fou dans l'espoir de... mais dans l'espoir de quoi d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'il imaginait pouvoir faire, hein ? Comme si Hinata allait se laisser avoir par ce type, comme si elle allait se laisser séduire par ce fou furieux. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Il savait très bien qu'Hinata était déjà tombée. Il le voyait bien, à sa façon de sourire, de rougir timidement mais sans honte quand elle le regardait. Sa petite cousine, si frêle, si fragile, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ? Elle n'était pas conne à ce point quand même ? Il serra les poings.

- Tu ne crois pas que je ne vois pas ce que tu fais, quand même ?

Gaara se redressa sur sa chaise. Il voyait bien que Neji n'était pas comme d'habitude. Que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir ne ressembleraient pas aux autres.

- Non, mais Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu m'expliques ? Je suis pas aveugle, merde. Je vois bien que tu lui tournes autour. Qu'est-ce que t'attends, hein ? C'est ma cousine. C'est une pauvre gosse de riche qui est venue se réfugier ici. Elle est pas venue pour toi, elle est pas venue pour ta vie de rêves, c'est moi qu'elle est venue voir, c'est moi qui garde un œil sur elle ! Pas toi !

Les yeux blancs ressortaient par la colère, plus effrayant que jamais. L'Hyûga avait le teint pâle, et ses cheveux noirs décoiffés retombaient sur ses épaules, s'emmêlant un peu plus à chaque cris.

- Merde Gaara, tu la touches pas, tu la regardes pas, c'est pas compliqué ! Tu la fous pas dans tes merdes, tu la laisses là !

- Hey, merde, elle est pas en porcelaine ta cousine, faut que t'arrêtes là.

Neji écrasa son poing sur la table, faisant voler le verre qui y était posé.

- Ta gueule ! Tu la connais pas, tu connais rien d'elle, alors je te permets pas. Tu sais pas ce qu'on a vécu, tu sais pas la pression qu'elle a sur le dos. Elle tiendrait pas le coup, à vivre comme ça, elle supporterait pas, alors maintenant tu arrêtes ! Ton petit manège, ça marche pas, ça prend pas !

De son autre main, il saisit l'épaule du roux, et se pencha vers lui, lui crachant la suite au visage :

- Gaara, tu lui fais du mal, je t'explose.

Le roux se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule, son regard émeraude montrait clairement qu'il perdait patience. Non, cette conversation n'avait rien d'habituel, et il ne l'aimait pas.

- Mais t'as pas compris que c'était toi qui lui faisait du mal ? Elle s'inquiète pour toi, de voir son cousin chéri dans un état qu'elle connait pas. C'est elle qui vient à moi, c'est elle qui me parle, qui me laisse lui tourner autour. C'est pas parce que c'est ta cousine que je vais la laisser en plan. Je l'ai pas laissé s'installer ici pour rien, tu t'en doutes, hein. Tu me connais quand même à force. Alors maintenant tu me lâches, et t'arrêtes ta merde. Ton discours de grand frère protecteur tu peux te le foutre au cul.

La mâchoire serrée, les yeux noirs de rage, Neji lui décrocha une droite, violente, qui percuta sa pommette. Pas suffisamment forte pour le faire tomber de sa chaise, mais assez pour que le regard qu'il lui rendit le fasse frissonner d'excitation. Gaara se redressa, et repoussa la chaise. Il le toisa un instant, l'air vraiment mauvais, avant de se jeter sur lui. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, le rouquin au dessus. Il plaqua l'autre d'un bras puissant et lui enfonça son poing libre dans l'estomac. Neji eut un hoquet, la respiration coupée, puis d'un mouvement de jambes brusque, il envoya rouler le roux un peu plus loin, se libérant de l'étreinte douloureuse. Il se redressa aussitôt pour se ruer sur lui, ne voyant plus son colocataire mais juste un homme qu'il avait envie d'étriper, au regard fou qui lui renvoyait la même image, la même envie brutale.

L'Hyûga l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise avant de le frapper, encore au visage, une fois, deux fois. Gaara l'attrapa à la gorge, et se redressa pour lui asséner un violent coup de tête, déstabilisant le brun. Il le fit rouler sur le côté, et renchaina avec un coup de coude au ventre, pliant l'autre en deux. Neji cracha un peu de bile, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il tendit le bras et rencontra l'arrière du crâne du roux, donc il saisit les cheveux. Il tira afin de faire basculer les rôles. Il frappa encore, mais le roux bloqua son coup d'une main, et le repoussa d'un coup de pied, le faisant taper contre la table. Neji se releva en s'aidant du meuble, respirant difficilement. Il vit Gaara se redresser, prêt à bondir. Il empoigna le verre qu'il avait fait tomber plus tôt, et s'en servit contre son adversaire. Voyant la surface brillante, Gaara para le coup avec son avant bras, mais le verre se brisa sous le choc, coupant les vêtements et la chair, le sang projeté tachant le sol, le rendant glissant. D'un revers, il repoussa Neji, grimaçant, et lui asséna un coup de point au visage, l'étourdissant à moitié. Il recula de quelques pas, se tenant le bras. Neji se retenait à la table, sa main ayant porté le coup était elle aussi blessée, saignant sur la surface en bois. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, reprenant leur souffle, sans se lâcher du regard. Alors que l'Hyûga se redressait pour reprendre le combat, ils entendirent la clé tourner dans la serrure.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et s'étonna du manque de bruit. Elle se redressa et vu. Neji, la bouche en sang, appuyé difficilement sur la table, son t-shirt blanc taché de petites gouttelettes rouges foncées. Le souffle court. Le regard fou. L'arcade sourcilière ouverte, et la peau pâle tachée de rougeurs de fatigue et de colère. Son regard passa lentement vers Gaara. La pommette entaillée, se tenant le bras qui saignait bien plus, des gouttes tombant doucement sur le sol. La chemise ouverte en haut, car des boutons avaient été arrachés. Elle reconnut à peine ses yeux verts tant qu'ils semblaient changer par la fureur. Puis le sol, les flaques de sang, les morceaux de verres. Elle laissa tomber le sac qu'elle avait dans les mains, et fit quelques pas vers eux, muette. En état de choc. Puis, enfin, une réaction. Une larme, une première larme, qui dégringola le long de sa joue, de son cou, pour se perdre dans son manteau. Sa bouche qui s'entrouvrit, sans voix. Puis une deuxième larme, un sanglot étouffé.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, sans comprendre. La tension dans la pièce s'était changée, les deux hommes n'affichaient plus une once d'agressivité. Neji avait le regard le plus perdu et honteux du monde. Gaara, l'air tout simplement dépité.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris..?

Sa voix se brisa. Elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration, la boule dans sa gorge l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. L'angoisse la tiraillait, agrippait ses membres, tordait ses boyaux. Ses yeux écarquillés passaient de l'un à l'autre, en l'attente d'une réponse, d'un geste, mais rien ne vint. Elle étouffait, se débattait intérieurement face au spectacle sanglant. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle était partie une petite demi heure, à tout casser, rien de plus. Comment la situation avait-elle pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? Comment avaient-ils pu se battre, jusqu'au sang ? Se faire autant de mal, eux qui avaient l'air de tant s'apprécier ? Elle hoqueta une dernière fois, puis se fut le noir.

Ils la virent perdre pied, et s'effondrer en arrière. Gaara, le plus près, la rattrapa tant bien que mal avec son bras libre, empêchant sa tête d'heurter le sol froid et sale. Neji lui happa l'épaule, l'éloignant brusquement du corps inerte.

- Hinata !

Il lui attrapa les épaules et la secoua. Aucune réaction.

- Merde, tu vois bien qu'elle s'est évanouie.

- Toi, la ferme !

Il la secoua encore, frénétiquement, choqué. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien, ses épaules se relâchèrent, et sa main blessée trembla sur l'épaule de sa cousine.

- Aide moi à la mettre dans sa chambre.

Sa voix était froide, avec une légère panique au fond, qu'il tentait de masquer au roux. Ensemble, ils la soulevèrent, malgré leur blessure, et l'emmenèrent dans la chambre, évitant de glisser sur le sang, ou de se blesser encore sur les morceaux de verres. Neji lui ôta son manteau, et l'installa mieux dans les draps. Il était assis à côté d'elle, alors que Gaara restait au bout du lit, se tenant toujours le bras pour empêcher le sang de couler. Il vit la mâchoire de l'autre trembler, et son visage se tourner vers lui.

- C'est de ta faute. Tout est de ta faute. Tu vois dans quel état ça l'a mis, cette histoire ? Tout ça à cause de toi, si tu n'avais rien fait, on en serait pas là.

Il le laissa parler. C'était l'inquiétude qui s'exprimait, et pour lui, la colère était retombée. Il commençait à avoir mal au bras, et au visage. L'Hyûga ne frappait pas tant comme une femmelette, comme il avait cru au premier abord.

- Casse-toi, je veux plus te voir, pas à côté d'elle, pas après ce que tu nous as fait.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille, la serrant dans la sienne, blessée, qui tâcha les draps. Gaara recula de quelques pas, mais ne sortit pas. Il resta près de la porte, adossé au chambranle, à regarder le brun se morfondre. Il lui laissa le temps de se calmer, de reprendre son souffle. Il sentit l'atmosphère se détendre, au bout de longues minutes. Il parla d'une voix étonnamment calme, et douce :

- Tu sais, je ne lui veux pas de mal. Je veux pas qu'elle souffre, je veux pas qu'elle s'enfonce.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui. Il s'était repris, mais ses yeux continuaient de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Il continua :

- Je te veux pas de mal non plus Neji. On vit ensemble, tous les trois. On est peut-être pas très équilibré, mais ça fonctionne. Ta cousine, c'est une gamine, elle est fragile, mais tu sais comme moi que c'est pas entièrement vrai. Elle serait pas là si elle était si fragile que ça. Elle aurait même pas cherché à te retrouver.

Les yeux blancs se calmèrent, et se voilèrent. Neji baissa la tête, observant le sommeil de la jeune fille. Il devait bien admettre que le roux avait raison. Hinata n'était plus la petite fille fragile et peureuse qu'il avait toujours connu. Était-ce récent, ou bien ne l'avait-il juste pas vu grandir ? Mais d'un côté, il l'avait vu s'enfoncer, et aller mal, le cacher à son père, tenter de rester forte, d'atteindre la perfection. Il l'avait vu se ratatiner sous la pression, s'écraser face à toute cette tension, mais se relever, et afficher son plus noble sourire face à la famille, sans jamais recevoir en retour que des mots déçus. Elle avait montré une telle force à cacher sa souffrance, pendant tout ce temps, ne s'ouvrant qu'occasionnellement à lui. Une telle force pour réussir à fuir son père, malgré la peur, malgré l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui malgré tout. Une telle force pour le rejoindre, les supporter, Gaara et lui, dans leur excès malsains, tout en restant intègre, et obéissant au recommandation de son abruti de cousin. Il déglutit. Il ne la regardait pas comme il faut. Il ne lui accordait pas l'importance qu'elle méritait. Il se retourna vers son colocataire, l'air perdu.

- Je veux pas la détruire, enchaina le roux. Je veux juste qu'elle soit bien, et toi, et moi aussi, par la même occasion.

Neji acquiesça. Il avait raison. Ça servait à rien de se battre pour elle, puisqu'au fond ils voulaient la même chose. Ils avaient juste pas les mêmes méthodes. Et puis, il ne pourrait pas la protéger éternellement. Il devait se reposer un peu, et Gaara s'était toujours occupé de lui. Pourquoi pas d'elle ? Même s'il était bizarre, tordu, et un peu fou, il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il ne forçait pas les gens, il les manipulait peut-être un peu, du tout au plus. Mais au fond, il ne faisait que montrer la voie, comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Le brun souffla.

- Si tu la fait souffrir plus que moi, je t'éclate, tu sais. Ami, ou pas.

Il termina sur un petit sourire douloureux, rassurant l'autre. C'est bon, c'était fini. Toute tension, toute agressivité était finie. Le sujet était clos.

- Tu veux que je l'ausculte, pour voir si ça va, ou si on doit l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

- Hm, je sais pas si ça vaut le coup. Ça doit juste être le choc...

- Elle est émotive, d'accord, mais on s'évanouie pas aussi longtemps pour si peu.

Gaara le regardait gravement. Neji soupira.

- Tu sais, je sais pas trop comment c'était quand j'étais pas là, mais avant déjà, elle mangeait pratiquement plus, et elle perdait connaissance souvent. Son père s'en fichait, et elle se faisait plus engueulée pour ça qu'autre chose. Mais bon, depuis qu'elle est là, je vois pas d'amélioration là dessus. Ça peut être une raison, aussi, non ?

Le rouquin opina. Il avait remarqué aussi que la jeune fille mangeait peu. Déjà qu'eux n'étaient pas de gros mangeurs, avec tout ce qu'ils ingurgitaient en plus le soir venu, mais elle s'affaiblissait beaucoup en agissant de la sorte.

- Alors, le mieux à faire, c'est d'attendre son réveil, et de la faire manger après. Et la rassurer aussi, elle a du avoir la peur de sa vie en nous voyant comme ça.

Neji ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis il grimaça, la douleur dans sa main le lançant particulièrement. Le rouquin lui fit un signe de tête.

- Viens, faudrait qu'on nettoie tout ça, on en fout partout.

Hinata se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard. Elle avait la tête lourde, et son estomac la tiraillait. Ses jambes tremblaient sous le drap. Les yeux encore clos, elle eut un flash, se rappelant de la scène sanglante à son retour de courses. Elle se redressa d'un coup dans le lit, poussa un petit cri. S'étant relever trop vite, ses forces la quittèrent, et elle dut s'appuyer sur ses mains pour ne pas retomber.

- Enfin réveillée, gamine.

Gaara était assis à côté d'elle, sur une chaise de la cuisine. Il avait pansé ses plaies, et s'était changé. Il la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin, comme soulagé.

- Où, où est Neji ?

- Il est parti dormir, il s'est effondré il y a une demi heure environ. Je lui ai dit que je m'occuperai de toi.

Elle cligna des yeux un instant, cherchant à comprendre. Il se leva sans bruit, et sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte. Elle l'entendit faire du bruit dans la cuisine, remuant de la vaisselle. Elle entendit un liquide qu'on verse, et le vit revenir avec un bol fumant.

- Des ramens. Mange, ça te fera du bien.

Il déposa le plat sur ses genoux, une paire de baguettes posée en travers. Elle le regarda un moment, avant de se résoudre à avaler quelque chose. Elle en avait besoin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle entre deux petites bouchées. Vous, vous vous êtes battus ?

- C'est une affaire réglée, faut pas t'en faire gamine.

Il la regardait, toujours installé sur sa chaise métallique. Elle porta les baguettes une nouvelle fois à sa bouche, mâcha lentement et avala les nouilles chaudes.

- Mais, quand tu dis réglée, c'est, réglée réglée ? Enfin, vous allez pas recommencer ? Et puis... enfin, ça va rien changé ?

Un petit vent de panique s'affichait sur le visage pâle de la jeune femme. Il esquissa un sourire, la rassurant d'un coup.

- Ça va aller. On a eu un désaccord, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, et c'est fini. Rien va changer, ou en tout cas, pas en mal.

Il l'observait avec insistance, suivant chaque coup de baguettes du regard, la forçant à se resservir une nouvelle fois. Elle mâcha avec plus de difficulté, puis reposa les baguettes, porta le bol à ses lèvres et bu quelques gorgées de soupes. Et c'était tout. Pour Gaara, ça suffisait pour qu'elle reprenne des forces, et qu'elle soit en état. Il n'allait pas la forcer à plus. Elle déglutit, puis son regard de perle passa du bol à demi plein à lui.

- Mais, toi, ça va ? Et Neji ? Il, il y avait plein de sang...

Il se leva, et lui repris le bol.

- Rien de bien grave, c'était juste impressionnant. Et comme tu peux voir, dit-il en désignant son bandage à l'avant-bras, je me suis occupé de nous. Maintenant dors, tu as besoin de repos, et il est tard.

Il la regarda encore un instant avant de tourner les talons, refermant la porte derrière lui, la plongeant dans le noir.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le réveil fut plutôt douloureux. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi, ses rêves hantés par les images sanglantes de la veille. Elle se sentait brumeuse, la bouche pâteuse. Elle avait transpirée, et les draps lui semblaient trop lourds sur son corps moite. Elle se dépêtra du tissu humide, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle inspira profondément, observant la chambre autour d'elle. Les rayons d'un soleil déjà bien levé passaient au travers des volets, illuminant la chambre vide d'une lumière froide. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle n'entendait aucun bruit, comme si elle était seule. Elle se leva, et traina ses pieds nus jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle passa la porte lentement, inquiète de ce qu'elle trouverait de l'autre côté. Pourtant, la cuisine vide était propre. Le sol n'avait plus de trace de sang, les morceaux de verre brisé s'étaient volatilisés. La fenêtre était entre ouverte, et l'air froid du début d'hiver s'engouffrait dans la pièce. Elle resta là, un moment, se demandant si tout cela s'était vraiment passé, si elle n'avait pas simplement rêvé. Puis elle entendit du bruit, et vit Neji sortir de sa chambre. Son sourcil gauche était gonflé, marbré, avec une entaille verticale, propre, encore rougie. Il avait les yeux assez cernés, mais semblait sobre, et clair d'esprit. Il sourit en la voyant.

- Hey, t'es enfin levée ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme pour se réveiller. Il s'approcha d'une paillasse, prit une tasse et lui servit un café. Il le déposa à côté d'elle, sur la table, puis s'assit en grimaçant sous ses courbatures. Elle le remercia en un murmure, et s'installa à ses côtés, la tasse chaude entre ses doigts frêles. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes. Le liquide chaud lui brûlait la gorge, mais l'air frais la faisait frissonner. Elle releva les yeux vers son cousin, qui la regardait d'un air détaché.

- Ça va, Neji..?

Il leva un sourcil, et lui sourit, un sourire fatigué, mais véritable.

- Oui, t'inquiète pas. Gaara m'a dit qu'il t'avait expliqué, à ton réveil hier. Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée.

Il s'étira en grognant sous la douleur de ses muscles froissés, puis se releva.

- J'ai des trucs à faire, dehors. Gaara ne bosse que le matin aujourd'hui, alors il ne devrait pas trop tarder, il s'occupera de toi. Si t'as besoin d'un truc, demande lui, fais pas ta timide.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, découvrant son front. Il avait un regard tendre, ce regard protecteur qui la rassurait tant. Elle lui sourit, et acquiesça. Il ébouriffa sa frange avant de s'éloigner. Il enfila ses chaussures en cuir, sa veste lourde et lui fit un dernier signe de main avant de passer la porte et de la laisser seule.

Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment. Elle ne comprenait pas. D'abord Gaara, la veille, presque doux, s'occupant d'elle, comme d'une patiente. Elle comprit pourquoi il faisait ce métier d'infirmier, finalement. Aussi brute, froid et malsain qu'il était, le roux s'occupait bien des autres, bien mieux qu'il ne s'occupait de lui-même. Puis maintenant, Neji, redevenu le même, le cousin protecteur, aux petites attentions discrètes, cachées aux yeux du monde. Son sourire s'agrandit sur ses lèvres, comme une euphorie, la joie qui lui emplissait les poumons, la faisait se redresser sur sa chaise, faisant briller ses yeux. Elle s'adossa plus confortablement sur sa chaise, et serra la tasse chaude entre ses doigts, regardant le ciel bleu entre les immeubles gris sales par la fenêtre.

Un quart d'heure passa, perdue dans ses pensées, et elle entendit des bruits dans la cage d'escaliers. Elle tourna la tête, et regarda Gaara rentrer. Il ôta ses bottes et sa veste, les laissant trainer aux pieds du canapé. Il s'avança, se servit un café et s'assit à côté d'elle, sur la troisième chaise, le plus près d'elle. Leur deux tasses posées sur la table étaient proches, à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Il était affalé, le regard perdu entre les faïences. Il tira doucement un paquet de sa poche, porta une cigarette à sa bouche. Il la pinça, entre ses lèvres, et l'alluma. Hinata le regarda inspirer, profondément, puis expirer l'épaisse fumée blanche. Le regard vert bougea, rencontra le sien. Elle rougit, immobile, et le vit sourire.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir debout, gamine.

Elle déglutit, et sourit à son tour, timidement. Il avait un pansement sur la joue, et son bras était recouvert d'un bandage blanc, qu'il avait dû changé dans la matinée. Il ne lâchait pas son regard, toujours ce sourire accroché aux lèvres, qu'il rompait uniquement en portant la clope à sa bouche. Mais dès qu'elle s'éloignait, même lorsqu'il bloquait sa respiration pour profiter de la nicotine qui se déversait dans ses poumons, dans son sang, il souriait, même ses yeux souriaient. Un air qui la dérangeait, la perturbait. Pas un air heureux, pas quelque chose de simple, non, une allure séductrice, encore plus qu'avant. Elle le voyait onduler sous ses vêtements, imperceptiblement. Il avait l'air dangereux, mais un danger qu'elle voulait oublier, laisser de côté. L'alcool, les médicaments, les grognements toute la nuit devant la télé qui hurlait, les cernes grandissants, se creusant jour après jour, ça, elle y était habitué. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Il était ce qu'il était, elle n'allait pas le changer, elle n'y pensait même pas. Mais là, ce regard, ce sourire, c'était encore plus, elle se sentit exister, encore un peu plus, un peu plus fort. Dans ces yeux émeraudes elle voyait une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une autre Hinata, éloignée de tout, de ses entraves familiales, de ses obsessions. Elle n'entendait plus sa propre respiration, captivée par le regard du roux. Elle ne voyait pas le temps passer, tout était comme arrêté dans ces yeux cernés, le monde en suspens. Elle ne sentait plus la morsure du vent froid, l'air encombré par la fumée épaisse. La chaleur dans son ventre n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle du café. Son cœur n'émettait plus qu'un bruit sourd, étouffé, palpitant de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, résonnant dans sa tête, dans ses jambes qui tremblaient.

Il décala sa main libre vers la sienne, la frôlant du bout des doigts. Un frisson remonta le long de son bras. Elle ne le lâchait pas des yeux, immobile. En attente. Il fit remonter ses doigts sur son poignet, et resserra sa poigne sur la paume douce. Elle eut un sursaut, et tenta de se retirer. Il serra ses doigts, l'empêchant de fuir, et tira délicatement sur son bras pour la faire venir à lui. Elle dût se pencher un peu vers lui, un peu crispée. Il attira la main pâle vers ses lèvres. Elle sentait le souffle chaud contre ses doigts, et les yeux verts ne la quittaient pas. Elle ne brisa pas le contact, restant sans bouger, la respiration bloquée dans sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Il dévia son regard vers la main, jouant avec les doigts, lentement, avant d'embrasser la paume, humant l'odeur de sa peau blanche. Ils restèrent là un moment, elle le laissa faire, ne sachant trop comment réagir, ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Ses joues avaient pris une vive couleur rose, et sa main entre les doigts du roux tremblaient. Il saisit sa paume de son autre main, ayant abandonner sa cigarette depuis quelque temps déjà, même pas éteinte, déposée en équilibre contre un cendrier abimé et trop plein, laissant un filet de fumée remonter vers le plafond. Il approcha ses doigts de son visage, très lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer le petit animal qu'il tentait s'apprivoiser. Il les glissa dans les longs cheveux noirs, soyeux, frôla la peau du cou, déclenchant un frisson le long du dos de la jeune fille, alors qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents en caressant la main blanche du bout du nez. Il glissa un doigt le long de sa mâchoire fine, jusqu'à son menton, qu'il caressa du pouce.

Elle déglutit, contractant sa main dans la sienne. Elle se recula, brisant le contact, reprenant son souffle. Elle le scrutait, à mi chemin entre l'intimidation séduite et la peur panique. C'était la première fois qu'un homme lui faisait ça. Qu'elle se laissait toucher, de cette façon, avec cette tendresse étrange qui ne collait pas du tout au personnage. C'était la première fois qu'on la regardait comme ça, avec tant de désir dans les yeux, un désir qui allait au delà du physique. C'était la première fois qu'elle laissait quelqu'un la regarder comme ça, qu'elle ne fuyait pas, qu'elle ne se cachait pas. Mais elle avait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle ne voulait pas être un jouet, une chose, une énième fille dans une collection morbide. Mais en même temps... Mon dieu, ce qu'il était beau. Ce que ces yeux l'hypnotisaient, ce que ce souffle sur sa peau, ces lèvres contre elle lui faisaient du bien. Un million de frissons indiscernables qui se déchainaient sous sa peau, et son cœur, qui palpitait sans arrêt, accélérant un peu plus à chaque seconde, cognant dans son crâne, dans ses veine sous sa peau.

La fuite d'Hinata ne l'arrêta pas. En s'appuyant sur la table de son bras blessé, il se leva, tout doucement, et se planta à côté d'elle, penché sur elle. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise, derrière sa tête, et de son autre main lui releva le menton, s'approchant dangereusement de son visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, observant les différentes nuances de roses sur ses joues, ses grands yeux de perle qui tremblaient – de peur ou de désir ? - et ses lèvres, hésitantes, entrouvertes, frissonnantes. Il attendit un peu, laissant son pouce glisser le long de la petite mâchoire. Elle se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise. Elle avait le souffle court. Elle semblait si fragile, là, entre ses doigts. Si insignifiante, si petite. Il commençait à comprendre Neji et son besoin de protection constant. Oui, cette gamine déclenchait chez lui aussi une pulsion de ce genre. L'envie de la couvrir de ses bras, de la posséder quelques heures, pour lui ôter le poids invisible qu'elle avait sur les épaules. Lui permettre de souffler, de s'oublier. Elle le méritait. L'oubli de soi, il connaissait, il en était accro. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé pour se sentir en vie. Pour ressentir son corps indépendamment de son esprit torturé. Et il souhaitait cette sensation d'indépendance, de surpuissance, à tout le monde. Et cette petite gamine, ce petit animal terrorisée, qui se perdait dans ses yeux, comme dans l'attente de son châtiment, oui, il fallait qu'il l'aide à s'oublier, à se trouver, se découvrir.

Il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, doucement. Un baiser simple, délicat. Il attendit qu'elle se détende, sentir les muscles se décontracter ne serait-ce qu'un peu, avant d'aller plus loin. Sa main quitta son menton pour se glisser dans sa nuque, il se pressa plus fort contre sa bouche. Il se pencha plus sur elle, la forçant à s'appuyer contre le dossier, contre son autre main. Un petit vent de panique passa sur son visage, et elle voulut le repousser. Elle posa ses mains contre son torse, mais elle le sentit sourire dans leur baiser à ce geste, la déstabilisant encore un peu plus. La main quitta sa nuque, lui happa la taille et la fit se relever d'un coup, rompant leur étreinte. Elle poussa un petit cri, alors qu'il la gardait collée contre lui. Leur visages étaient toujours très proches, et il la regardait droit dans les yeux avec ce petit regard rieur, un soupçon de désir au fond de ses iris émeraudes. Comme elle restait sans bouger, il l'embrassa encore, pressant sa taille contre lui, son autre main se perdant dans ses cheveux. Il était tendre, dans son ardeur. Respectueux. Elle s'abandonna. Ses petites mains remontèrent sur ses pectoraux, l'une se perdant entre les mèches rousses, l'autre s'arrêtant sur son épaule, prenant appui pour tenir debout quand il la faisait se cambrer pour approfondir le baiser. Il passa doucement sa langue entre les lèvres timides. Il comprit vite qu'elle n'était pas très expérimentée, voir, pas du tout. Il sourit dans leur contact humide, amusé de lui prendre son premier baiser. Il prit les devants, la pressant encore, voulant accélérer les choses. Alors, sa langue caressa sa consoeur, s'enroula autour d'elle, frôla le palais, les dents de la jeune fille, provoquant de nouveaux frissons qu'il sentit sous ses doigts. Sa main sur sa taille chercha un chemin sous son haut. Elle se tortilla, résistant un peu, mais il l'immobilisa en resserrant son emprise sur ses cheveux. Ses doigts passèrent sous le t-shirt, remontant le long du dos. Elle lâcha sa nuque, et le repoussa par les épaules, mettant fin à leur baiser.

- Arrête !

Elle avait l'air effrayé, toute l'excitation, tout l'abandon qu'il avait ressenti dans son corps s'était évanoui. Disparu.

- Chut...

Gaara se pencha à nouveau vers elle, pour reprendre, mais elle résista, gardant le haut de son corps éloigné par la force de ses petits bras, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules, les yeux clos, serrés, les sourcils froncés en une expression de peur.

- Arrête, Gaara. Ça... Ça suffit.

Il resta là, un moment, la tenant par la taille, à l'observer, comme une petite tortue se débattant dans leur étreinte. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent, et ses doigts se serrèrent dans son dos sur le tissu. Il la lâcha violemment, la repoussant sur sa chaise, sur laquelle elle s'écroula. Il était crispé, et ses yeux n'avaient plus rien de doux et séducteurs. Il ravala sa salive, l'air mauvais. Il lui lança un dernier regard, déçu, puis il s'éloigna. Il s'assit brusquement sur le canapé, empoignant ses bottes avant de les enfiler rapidement. Il se releva, enfila sa lourde veste qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer, avant de sortir, claquant la porte violemment derrière lui, faisait sursauter la jeune fille. Elle regarda en direction de la porte, inerte, la respiration bloquée, quelques larmes brouillant sa vision. Il était parti.

Lorsque Neji rentra, il trouva sa cousine dans un drôle d'état. Elle ne bougea pas quand il ouvrit la porte, quand il l'appela une première fois. Elle était assise, de travers, sur la petite chaise en métal. Les bras mous, les mains tremblantes, reposant sur ses cuisses. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, son visage pâle, les yeux dans le vide, écarquillés. Bloquée. Elle respirait bizarrement, irrégulièrement. Elle avait la bouche entrouverte, et un peu de vapeur s'en échappait. Elle avait froid. L'Hyûga alla fermé la fenêtre, puis tira une chaise pour s'asseoir tout près d'elle. Il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes, doucement, et commença à les frictionner pour la réchauffer. Elle reprit un peu de couleur, sa respiration se calma, reprenant un rythme normal. Elle redressa la tête vers lui. Voilà, elle était de retour.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle le regarda de travers, et eut un mouvement de recul. Elle regarda l'entrée, ayant encore l'écho de la porte claquante dans la tête. Elle déglutit.

- Il est parti.

- Hm ?

Il voyait bien que Gaara n'était pas là. Puis dans l'attitude d'Hinata, il comprit que quelque chose de pas normal avait eu lieu. Que Gaara avait fait quelque chose. Il se contracta, et ses mains serrèrent un peu plus celles de la jeune fille.

- Il a fait quoi, encore ?

- On... On a...

Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux rougis, mais elle se mit à sourire, un sourire déphasé, perdu. Puis elle rit. Un rire insensé, interrompu par des sanglots bruyants.

- Il est parti ! Il m'a laissé en plan.

Elle s'était redressée vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts, et ce rire désorienté, triste, qui résonnait dans la pièce. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, la coiffant un peu, ne lâchant pas son regard. Inquiet. Qu'est-ce que ce salaud lui avait fait ? Il n'avait jamais vu Hinata dans cet état. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, plaçant son visage entre ses mains.

- Il m'a embrassé, et c'était bien, Neji, c'était bien... C'était mon premier baiser, c'était bien...

Il crispa ses mâchoires en apprenant ça. Il continua de lui caresser la tête, se voulant rassurant, alors que la colère commençait à gronder dans sa poitrine. Ce con n'avait pas osé...?

- C'était, c'était bien mais, mais... il a voulu plus, et moi, moi, Neji, moi je voulais pas... J'ai eu peur, et, et... Il est parti.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses mains, dégoulinant contre ses avant bras, venant tâcher d'humidité ses jambes. Le cousin pressa un des genoux entre ses doigts. Bon, le roux n'avait rien fait, c'était déjà ça. Hinata restait intègre. Il était un peu calmé. Gaara ne serait pas allé plus loin, il avait eu peur un instant, mais non. Il embrassa le sommet du crâne de la jeune fille, la prenant dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète pas Hinata, il va revenir.

- M, mais pourquoi il est parti ? Il, tu aurais vu ses yeux, Neji... Il avait l'air de me détester...

Il eut un petit rire léger, qui étonna la jeune fille.

- Mais non, tu te fais des idées. Il a dû être frustré, c'es tout.

- F, frustré ?

Il la fit se redresser, la tenant par les épaules. Il la jaugea du regard, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Hey, il a vingt deux ans, il mène une vie pas très sérieuse, et d'habitude quand il embrasse une fille il en reste pas là, tu t'en doutes.

Elle eut un petit hoquet. C'était sur, c'était elle le problème, c'était de sa faute. Elle tiqua quand même, elle n'imaginait pas que le roux ait le même âge qu'elle, à peine plus jeune que Neji. Mais bon, c'était elle qui ne faisait pas son âge, à être si réservée, et peu expérimentée... Une gamine, comme il l'appelait, à juste titre. Elle renifla, et essuya ses yeux du dos de sa main.

- Tu devrais plutôt être contente qu'il soit parti. Il va à ton rythme, au moins. Il est têtu, et un peu brute, mais au delà de tout ça, c'est un chic type, et il te fera pas de mal. Si il se casse comme ça c'est justement pour éviter de te... blesser.

Il ébouriffa sa frange et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Et puis t'as de la chance, regarde, moi, ce qu'il m'a fait !

Il rit, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle reprit un peu contenance. Neji avait raison, le roux était parti pour éviter le pire. Elle se sentit un peu soulagée, même si elle avait peur pour la suite. Comme ça allait se passer maintenant ? Comment allait-il agir en la voyant ? Et elle, que devait-elle faire ? Son cœur se serra, mais elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Non, elle ne devait pas y penser. Elle verrait bien quand elle y serait. Elle fit un grand effort pour cesser complètement d'y penser, et sourit à son cousin. Heureusement qu'il était là.

Lorsque Gaara rentra, il était tard, très tard. La nuit était déjà bien entamée, et il regretta un peu d'être sorti tout ce temps. Il allait être en sale état pour le boulot. Il y serait bien allé directement, mais il devait rentrer prendre une douche, et se changer. Et puis, il s'était calmé, et commençait à regretter d'avoir été aussi brusque avec la gamine. Les deux cousins dormaient déjà. Neji avait du se coucher il y a peu de temps, le verre de sky vidé était encore frais, et l'odeur de l'herbe planait encore dans la cuisine. Gaara se servit un verre, vidant la bouteille bien entamée par le brun. Il but une grande gorgée, savourant le piquant de l'alcool dans sa bouche, sentant la brûlure le long de son œsophage, et se planter dans son estomac vide. Il traina les pieds jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Il ouvrit la porte, doucement, laissant la lumière entrée. Il la referma derrière lui, replongeant la pièce dans le noir. La lueur des lampadaires dehors passaient à travers les rideaux, laissant deviner les formes dans l'obscurité. Hinata dormait, pelotonnée dans ses draps, sur un côté. Il s'approcha d'un pas lent, reportant le verre à ses lèvres. Il s'accroupit à la tête du lit, s'accouda sur le matelas, le verre suspendu entre lui et la jeune fille. Il l'observa, assoupie, pendant quelques minutes, continuant de boire, doucement, par habitude.

- Je m'attendris avec toi, et ton cousin, tu sais ? C'est pas bon.

Il sourit dans son verre, et sa dernière gorgée. Il resta là encore un moment, avant de se redresser. Il tira un peu plus le drap sur la jeune fille, jusqu'à son visage. Il passa la main distraitement dans ses cheveux, la faisant frissonner dans son sommeil. Puis il fit demi tour. Il fallait qu'il remplisse son verre.


	8. Chapitre 7

Hop, lundi, update ! Je poste que tard le soir, désolée pour ceux que j'avais habitué à un post plus tôt, mais avec la fac je me vois mal poster le nouveau chapitre à 5 heures du matin.

Je suis un peu triste de n'avoir eu aucune review sur le chapitre précédent, mais j'espère susciter un peu plus vos réactions avec ce chapitre 7 ! Car ça fait toujours plaisir une review, même lorsqu'elle ne dit pas grand chose, c'est motivant, et dieu que j'ai besoin de motivation pour finir mes deux derniers chapitres ! (oui, j'écris environs une phrase par jour, donc mon chapitre 9 n'avance pas vraiment...).

Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même !

**Chapitre 7**

On était vendredi. Aujourd'hui, Neji reprenait le travail. Il était presque content de retourner dans ce restaurant minable. La semaine passée enfermé à l'appart avait été assez chargé en émotion. La dispute avec Gaara, les coups, Hinata qui s'était évanouie, et l'histoire entre Gaara et elle, la veille. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui, ce matin lorsqu'il s'était levé, le roux dormait sur le canapé, apparemment assez soûl. Et le temps qu'il prenne sa douche et se prépare, il s'était levé et était parti à l'hôpital. Tant pis, il verrait plus tard, le soir venu, pour mettre au clair certaines choses avec son colocataire. Parce que oui, d'accord, il n'était pas contre une relation entre les deux, mais il y avait des limites à respecter, et il l'avait prévenu : si elle souffrait, il l'éclaterait.

Il arriva au restaurant vers dix heures, bien avant que le service en salle ne commence. Mais il fallait préparer les lieux, installer les tables, préparer les nappes, les couverts, les cartes, mettre en place la vitrine avec quelques bouteilles de saké placées dans de la glace, quelques fleurs fraiches bien agencées. Ses collègues le saluèrent, pas forcément heureux de le voir de retour, mais soulagés car une semaine sans un de leurs meilleurs serveurs ce n'était pas facile, et heureusement qu'il était là pour le vendredi, même s'il ne faisait pas la soirée. Il partit dans la buanderie chercher le matériel lorsqu'il trouva Ino. Elle était occupée à plier des serviettes en tissus. Il se glissa dans son dos, passant une main contre sa hanche, et se pencha dans son cou pour l'embrasser doucement. Non pas qu'elle lui avait manqué, mais là, il avait envie d'un peu de frisson, d'excitation. Et elle était là pour ça. Pourtant, elle se détourna de lui d'un air gêné.

- Neji, tiens, tu es de retour.

Il l'attira par la taille jusqu'à lui, plongeant son regard froid dans le sien, laissant son front reposé sur le sien. Elle déposa une main sur son épaule, le repoussant très doucement.

- On devrait pas tu sais, tu viens à peine de revenir, et, bah c'est un peu à cause de ça que tu t'es fait suspendre, non ?

- Je m'en fous.

Il ferma la porte en s'étirant vers l'arrière, et reporta son attention sur la blonde. Il l'embrassa brusquement. Il savait qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas, elle ne lui résistait jamais. Même quand elle ne voulait pas, même quand ils avaient des tonnes de choses à faire, elle finissait toujours par craquer et s'offrir à lui. Elle était sa relation la plus régulière, voir la seule. Il ne savait pas de son côté à elle, mais il s'en fichait. Elle était là pour le sexe, et rien d'autre. Il ne laissait rien d'autre se créer entre eux. Il la souleva par les hanches, l'asseyant sur la table, éparpillant les serviettes qu'elle était en train de plier. Il commença à ouvrir sa chemise, plongeant ses lèvres vers les seins découverts. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos, s'agrippant au tissu, tirant ses cheveux noirs. Il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses cuisses, soulevant sa jupe, jusqu'à arriver à son string, qu'il enleva rapidement, jetant le sous-vêtement au sol. Il reporta son attention aux lèvres rouges, les mordant, les suçant, alors que sa main se frayait un chemin entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle tressaillit, gémissante. Il l'attira plus près de lui, la pressant contre son érection grandissante. Il la sentit se débattre sous ses mains, alors qu'il arrivait vers son intimité. Elle prit ses épaules entre ses mains, rompit le baiser, et chassa sa main en serrant les cuisses.

- Neji, non, vraiment, on peut pas.

Elle avait la gorge serrée. Elle se releva, reprit son bas qu'elle renfila à la hâte. Elle remit sa jupe en place, reboutonna sa chemise, ajusta sa mèche, souffla un coup, et le laissa là, refermant la porte derrière elle. Bon. Tant pis.

Hinata s'était décidée quelques jours auparavant. Elle attendait seulement que Neji reprenne le travail, pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant. Pour que les deux garçons la laissent seule une journée entière, pour qu'elle puisse s'éclipser sans attirer l'attention. Elle savait que Gaara rentrerait tard, passé vingt heures. Heureusement, d'un côté. Elle avait peur de le voir, de se confronter à lui, après leur baiser. Et pour Neji, il travaillait que le midi, mais elle avait facilement jusqu'à quinze seize heures. Et puis, si elle rentrait après, ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle avait plus peur qu'il l'empêche de partir, plutôt qu'il la réprimande après coup. Mais elle était seule, et les deux hommes étaient à leur travail respectif. Elle se prépara rapidement, s'emmitouflant dans son grand manteau violet. Elle glissa son double des clés – que Neji lui avait fait faire quelques jours plus tôt – dans une de ses poches, et se mit en route.

Elle marcha un peu dans le froid, jusqu'à arriver à un arrêt de bus. Elle attendit un petit quart d'heure avant que le véhicule n'arrive. Elle monta à bord, paya, et s'installa au fond près de la fenêtre. Elle vit la ville défiler sous ses yeux, passant de ce mauvais quartier au centre ville, puis s'éloignant vers une zone pavillonnaire plus aisée. Elle descendit là. Elle eut une longue rue à remonter avant d'arriver devant l'imposant portail de la demeure Hyûga. Là, elle attendit un instant, puis une jeune fille arriva à grand pas. Elle marchait bien droit, ses longs cheveux noirs détachés, tombant à moitié devant son visage. Hanabi, sa petite sœur. Elle lui ouvrit la porte et l'invita à rentrer, rapidement. Elles traversèrent le jardin par un petit chemin de pierres, leur talons claquant sur le sol, sans un mot. La plus jeune lui désigna une porte fenêtre et elles s'y engouffrèrent. Hanabi l'avait mené jusqu'à sa chambre, et elles s'installèrent sur son lit. Cette visite, c'était une idée de la petite sœur. Au début de la semaine, elle avait envoyé un message à Hinata, lui demandant de revenir, pour qu'elles puissent discuter. Les deux sœurs n'avaient jamais été bien proches, mais elles partageaient quand même quelques choses, parfois. Et le départ d'Hinata, cinq mois à peine après celui de Neji, avait trop ébranlé leur père pour qu'Hanabi le laisse passer sans un mot.

- Alors, tu es avec Neji ?

Hinata acquiesça, les joues roses. Ça lui faisait bizarre de revenir ici, alors qu'elle était parti il y a si peu de temps. Elle était là, comme un voleur, en secret. Elle était mal à l'aise.

- Et, vous faites quoi ? Il devient quoi ? Vous faites comment pour vivre ?

Elle la regardait sans grand intérêt, posant la question parce qu'il le fallait. Elle avait l'air plutôt désabusée face à la réaction de ses ainées. Hinata serra ses doigts entre eux, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

- Et bien, Neji a trouvé un travail de serveur dans un restaurant... Et...

Elle fit une pause. Hanabi n'avait pas besoin de connaître les détails sordides. L'alcool, les drogues, la violence parfois. Non, elle ne comprendrait pas, et finirait par parler à Père.

- Il a, enfin, nous avons un colocataire, Gaara. C'est un infirmier.

En pensant au roux, ses joues rosirent, ce qu'Hanabi remarqua immédiatement.

- Oh, et, c'est ton mec ?

Hinata sursauta, rougissant de plus belle. Elle avait oublié à quel point sa sœur était différente d'elle. Plus mure, plus adaptée socialement. Elle avait déjà eu des petits copains, sans l'accord de leur père, mais elle restait droite et fière, qu'importe la situation. Elle prenait elle-même les décisions. Elle ressemblait bien plus à une sœur ainée qu'à la cadette, vu de loin. Même physiquement, elle faisait plus âgée qu'Hinata. Elle était plus petite, mais elle avait l'air plus dure, plus forte. Elle s'habillait de façon classe, comme le voulait la famille, son nom, mais elle se mettait en valeur. Elle faisait femme, alors qu'Hinata, son ainée de cinq années, ressemblait toujours, parfois, à une enfant.

- C'est... Pas vraiment.

- Ah ? Mais il te plait ?

L'adolescente avait un petit regard amusé. Elle aimait bien taquinée sa grande sœur, si timide, et tellement pas douée avec les gens. Et ce qu'elle lui disait là, ça l'étonnait un peu. Hinata Hyûga, avec un potentiel petit ami ? Une grosse blague. Hinata vit dans le regard de sa cadette qu'elle se moquait, la croyant à peine. Elle serra les points.

- Oui, il me plait, et, je crois... enfin, je lui plais aussi.

Elle avait pris un air déterminé, même si intérieurement elle paniquait presque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de dire là ? C'était tout ce qu'elle espérait, mais ça n'avait rien de vrai, de rationnel, de raisonné. Rien n'était assuré. Hanabi haussa les épaules, presque étonnée.

- Ah, et, comment tu le sais ?

- On s'est embrassé, hier...

Face au rougissement prononcé de sa sœur, la plus jeune comprit que ce n'était pas un mensonge, encore moins une exagération.

- Wha. Mais, c'est trop cool grande sœur ! J'y aurai jamais cru, tu vas enfin avoir un copain. Dommage que ça soit personne d'important, mais bon, en même temps, Père t'aurait pas laissé faire, si t'étais restée ici.

Hinata rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Oui, elle le savait. De toute manière, Père ne lui aurait jamais laissé faire un quart de ce qu'elle avait pu faire depuis qu'elle était partie. Il ne l'aurait même pas laissé mettre un pied dehors si Neji n'était pas parti le premier.

- Mais sinon, tu t'en sors ? Enfin, tu t'occupes comment toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, pas encore... Je verrai mais.. Plus tard. Tu sais, j'essaye de...

Elle releva les yeux vers sa petite sœur. Est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir ça ? Elle, qui était si forte, tellement faite pour ce monde. Tellement parfaite aux yeux de leur père. Non, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que sa sœur avait perdu pied. Il ne valait mieux pas. Elle sourit doucement.

- Je ne devrais pas rester plus longtemps, Hanabi. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir.

Elle se leva du lit. Sa sœur suivit le mouvement

- Tu sais, tu as presque l'air heureuse, grande sœur. Tu as l'air fatiguée, et tu as encore maigri, mais t'as l'air bien quand même.

Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit. Hinata sortit dans le froid du jardin et se retourna. Hanabi continua :

- Fais attention à toi, et fais gaffe à ce que Père ne te voit pas, hein.

- Comment il pourrait me voir ? Il m'a jamais regardé.

- Tu l'as vachement déçu en partant comme Neji. Il ne parle que de ça, vous deux, qui avez détruit la réputation de la famille.

L'ainée soupira.

- Tant pis... C'est lui qui nous a détruit le premier.

Et elle partit, un peu soulagée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Hanabi la salua de la main depuis la porte, la voyant l'éloigner dans le jardin froid. Sa grande sœur avait changé. C'était pas très voyant, elle avait toujours cet air timide et mal assuré, mais elle était différente. Ça lui allait bien, l'indépendance.

Elle rentra à l'appartement gonflée à bloc. Elle grimpa les marches une à une, le dos droit, les jambes tremblantes de fierté. Revoir sa sœur lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginer. Elle s'était vue autrement, dans ses yeux. Elle s'était vue changée. Une autre Hinata qui apparaissait. Une autre Hinata qu'elle voulait devenir, pleinement. Et tout de suite. Elle voulait plonger, aller vite, sans réfléchir. Elle n'en pouvait plus, de toujours penser, penser, réfléchir et ne jamais agir. Il fallait que ça change. Il fallait qu'elle change. Elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, entra. Elle était toujours seule, évidemment. Il était pourtant près de dix huit heures, mais elle ne s'inquiéta pas de l'absence de son cousin. Il pouvait vivre sa vie. Elle voulait rester seule, encore un peu. Elle voulait se préparer, elle voulait parler avec Gaara. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair, et arrêter d'être qu'une petite gamine sans réaction face à lui. Pouvoir au moins lui tenir tête, et venir d'elle-même à lui. Elle déposa son manteau sur le canapé et ses chaussures près de l'entrée. Elle marcha, en rond, dans l'appartement. Excitation. Elle se sentait une volonté de puissance, une envie insurmontable de vivre, de bondir, de se sentir en vie. Heureuse. Elle tourna en rond, bougea une chaise, la remit en place, la retirant. Puis son regard partit vers un placard, pas n'importe lequel. Les réserves. Les bouteilles tintèrent quand elle ouvrit la porte. Elle saisit la première ouverte qui lui passa sous la main. Elle déglutit. Elle allait peut-être faire une grosse connerie. Mais là, maintenant, elle était pas dans une optique réfléchie. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle devait se sentir plus, plus forte, plus vivante, plus existante. Si les deux hommes y arrivaient grâce à l'alcool, pourquoi pas elle ?

Elle prit un verre sur l'évier, et le déposa face à la chaise tirée. Elle versa un fond brun rouge, puis reposa la bouteille à côté. Elle hésita à s'asseoir, mais resta debout. Elle attrapa le verre, d'une poigne ferme, mais ses jambes tremblaient en contrepartie. Elle huma le liquide, ça sentait fort, lui piquait le nez et les yeux. Elle ferma les paupières et bu une petite gorgée. Ça brûlait. La bouche, la gorge, et l'estomac. C'était fort. Elle fit la grimace. Et eux, ils buvaient ça comme de l'eau ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et finit le verre d'une traite. Elle souffla bruyamment.

Elle prit la télécommande, alluma la télé, vers une chaine musicale. De la musique électronique emplit la pièce. Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre, elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se resservit un verre, petit. Elle hésita un moment, puis, à quoi bon, une fois commencé, s'arrêter ? Elle crispa les mâchoires d'avance face à la morsure de l'alcool, et avala.

Depuis l'escalier il entendait de la musique venir de l'appartement. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait, gravissant les dernières marches. Arrivé sur le palier, il crut entendre des bruits de pas résonner sur le carrelage. Il ouvrit la porte d'un tour de clé, intrigué. Hinata, debout en plein milieu de la pièce... dansant ? Elle était de dos, et ne l'avait pas entendu rentré, avec la musique. Il vit plus loin, sur la table, une bouteille de whisky, celle qu'il avait ouverte la nuit passée, dont le niveau avait faiblement baissé, avec un verre, vide, mais la marque d'un liquide à l'intérieur. Il la regarda onduler en rythme, un peu déséquilibrée, interdit. Elle s'était... soûlée ? Hinata, la petite gamine pudibonde dont le grand cousin refusait qu'elle ne soit rien qu'en contact visuel avec de l'alcool ou des médocs s'était soûlée pendant son absence ? Et en pleine journée, en plus ? Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, ce qui la fit se retourner brusquement.

- Mais, gamine, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais, là ?

Elle cligna des yeux en apercevant Gaara, debout à deux mètres d'elle. Merde. Elle s'était sentie très en confiance quant à ce tête à tête, pendant les deux heures et demi qu'elle avait passé à danser, et durant lesquelles elle avait bu deux-trois verres de plus. Mais là, maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, elle ne trouvait plus que c'était une bonne idée. Au contraire. Elle avait envie de se ratatiner comme une petite souris dans son terrier. Mais la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut sourire bêtement, en rougissant. Il ôta son manteau, tout en la regardant, l'air amusé. Elle oscilla.

- Gaara... Faut, faut qu'on parle.

Il se planta à côté d'elle, et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts.

- T'es sure ?

Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, l'empêchant de rougir de façon trop excessive. Elle balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de secouer doucement la tête. Non, là, tout de suite, elle ne voulait pas parler. Il lui sourit franchement, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sursauta, et fit un pas en arrière, mais il la retint par la taille pour lui éviter de tomber. L'alcool aidant, elle ferma les yeux et succomba au baiser, le laissant l'approfondir rapidement. Elle garda ses mains sur les bras du roux, serrant son pull entre ses doigts. Il l'attira plus près de lui, passant la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue. Il commença à jouer avec la bouche timide, ravi de voir qu'elle était un peu plus réactive que la veille. Il avait ses deux mains sur ses hanches, faisant rouler ses pouces sur le tissu de son haut. Il brisa leur baiser, laissant ses lèvres se promener sur la ligne de sa mâchoire, puis descendre dans son cou, jusqu'à la limite du vêtement. Il frotta son nez contre la peau réchauffée, tirant sur le col en tissu du bout des dents. Il alla perdre son visage dans les longs cheveux noirs, laissant son souffle chaud propager des frissons le long du corps de la jeune fille. Doucement, elle passa ses bras dans son dos, le serrant contre elle, profitant de cette proximité nouvelle. Du bout des doigts, il agrippa le vêtement qu'elle portait, et le vit remonter, doucement, centimètres par centimètres, dévoilant la peau nue du bas de son dos. Il se redressa, et plongea son regard vert dans le sien avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Elle ne semblait pas rassurée, frémissant au moindre contact. Elle était pâle, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, malgré la barre rouge qui allait d'une de ses oreilles à l'autre. Il déposa son front contre le sien, souriant alors que ses mains continuaient de remonter lentement vers le haut de son dos. Elle avait la chair de poule, et le souffle court. Il la fit le lâcher, retirant rapidement son haut, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, fougueusement, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de fuir ou de se cacher. Elle s'était laissée faire, mais elle poussa un gémissement sous la pression de sa bouche, gênée. Les grandes mains du roux reprirent leur caresse, doucement, du bout des doigts, il courrait sur la peau de son dos, les omoplates, la colonne vertébrale, les muscles qui ressortaient légèrement, la chute de reins. Il profitait de chaque centimètre carré de sa peau dénudée, avec beaucoup de plaisir, plus il sentait la jeune fille flanchée sous son contact. Il rompit leur baiser, et sa bouche reprit la descente, par le même chemin qu'un peu plus tôt, ne s'arrêtant plus en court de route, l'épais vêtement ne le gênant plus dans la découverte du petit corps timide sous sa bouche. Il passa délicatement la langue dans le creux des clavicules, en en couvrant une de petits baisers, puis continua vers la poitrine rebondie, seulement couverte d'un soutien gorge noir, simple, sans fioriture. Il sentit Hinata tressaillir, et elle le repoussa à deux mains.

- Gaara, je..

- Chut. Tais toi cette fois.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de bouger. Non, là, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte en claquant la porte. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, et se perdit un instant dans l'immensité verte de son regard cerné. Puis il la souleva par la taille, et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, paniquée, lovant son visage dans ses cheveux de feu. Il l'allongea sur le lit, restant au dessus d'elle, une jambe entre les siennes. Il l'embrassa, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Il était tendre, ça la rassurait, au moins pour le moment. Puis il reprit sa descente, vers sa poitrine. Elle rougit violemment en sentant son souffle chaud contre ses seins. Elle attrapa ses épaules musclées, encore couvertes de son pull, et tira dessus. Il sourit dans ses caresses, et se redressa pour ôter son haut chaud, dévoilant ce torse hâlé qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, mais jamais d'aussi près. Bon, c'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait voulu en faisant ça, mais ça valait le coup, le spectacle accentua encore le feu sur ses joues. Elle avait presque oublié, un instant, à quel point il était beau. Il s'allongea contre elle, son visage au dessus du sien, accoudé près de sa tête, et l'embrassa, sans fermer les yeux, observant son regard perle. En même temps, il faisait courir sa main libre contre son ventre, sa taille, redescendant sur ses hanches, puis remontant juste en dessous de ses seins, sans jamais être trop intrusif. Gênée, elle ferma les yeux, et reposa ses mains sur les épaules puissantes au dessus d'elle. Elle sentait les muscles rouler sous la peau, se contracter à chaque mouvement. Elle sursauta lorsque la main baladeuse se plaça enfin sur sa poitrine. Elle fronça les sourcils, et se tortilla sous la caresse. Il relâcha doucement son étreinte, et se redressa, décidé à aller à son rythme, sans pour autant s'interrompre. Elle le regarda en rougissant, un peu honteuse.

- Attends, Gaara... Je me sens, enfin, je suis pas...

- Tu es prête.

Son regard était tout d'un coup devenu très dur. Il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils et son visage se crispa avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- On est pas toujours prêt, dans la vie, mais faut savoir se forcer, faut se jeter dans le vide, prendre des risques, pour se sentir en vie. Alors lance-toi, et vis, merde.

Elle resta interdite quelques instants. Ce qu'il disait, c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Exactement ce qu'elle voulait ressentir. Ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Elle lui sourit, timidement, et vint elle-même trouver ses lèvres rêches. Il se relâcha sous son baiser, et elle le sentit sourire tout contre elle. Sa main revint se placer sur son sein, qu'il commença à malaxer, doucement. Une fois qu'il sentit la gêne de l'Hyûga envolée – ou du moins atténuée – il la fit se redresser pour lui enlever le vêtement gênant. Il replongea le visage entre ses seins, qu'il embrassa, continuant ses caresses aux endroits sensibles. Il entendit le souffle de la jeune fille s'accélérer et son cœur vibrer dans sa poitrine. Elle avait les mains posées sur ses épaules, caressant son dos, s'y accrochant, à la recherche d'un soutien. Les mains du rouquin glissèrent vers son jean, qu'il déboutonna d'une main. Il fit lentement glisser le vêtement le long des hanches, soulevant son bassin pour aider à l'enlever. Elle était à présent en culotte sous lui. Il s'agenouilla entre ses jambes, agrippant ses hanches pour qu'elle s'enroule autour de lui. Il embrassa son ventre, descendant petit à petit. Elle gémit sous les baisers, cachant son visage écarlate de ses bras. Il la reposa contre le lit, et s'allongea contre elle, s'appuyant contre son intimité. Il écarta les bras frêles d'une main, et caressa les longs cheveux, distraitement, tout en la regardant. Elle était jolie, nue comme ça, elle faisait moins gamine, juste inexpérimentée mais il ne l'avait pas imaginée autrement. Il lui sourit.

Il souriait beaucoup, avec elle. Il le fallait, il sentait la confiance de sa partenaire en équilibre, prête à tomber, s'envoler, s'enfuir au loin, et il voulait à tout prix éviter ça. Il la voulait, depuis le premier jour où elle avait toqué à la porte, depuis qu'il l'avait vu rougir, qu'elle avait fuit son regard, qu'il avait entendu sa voix tremblante. Depuis qu'il avait compris qu'elle était comme lui, une gamine brisée, perdue, qui ne demandait qu'à s'abandonner à la vie, il la désirait, il voulait l'aider, et il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de s'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. Il sentit les mains s'activer dans son dos, descendre doucement, timidement, vers son jean. Il savait qu'elle n'oserait pas, qu'il aurait à la guider. C'était ça, le frisson, le plaisir avec les vierges. La maladresse, et la gêne. Tout était lent, tout était doux, jusqu'à ce qu'elles se relâchent complètement, qu'elles atteignent ce point de non retour, quand elles lâchaient finalement prise. Et il sentait qu'Hinata s'en approchait. Ses mains tremblantes se firent un chemin jusqu'à ses hanches, puis remontèrent entre leur corps jusqu'à ses pectoraux, glissant sur son ventre, lui arrachant un frisson. Il la regarda un instant rougissante, hésitante, avant de l'embrasser encore. D'une main, il commença à ôter son propre jean, l'excitation entamant sa patience. Il s'en débarrassa rapidement, et se recolla contre la jeune fille qui sursauta en sentant l'érection contre elle. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle ne pensait pas ressentir cette bosse contre elle, comme ça, et surtout, elle n'aurait pas imaginer que ce simple contact, à travers le tissu, lui fasse autant d'effet. Un frisson parti de son entrejambe, glissant sur son corps, sa colonne, le creux de son estomac, et le long de chacune de ses jambes. Gaara attrapa une de ses cuisses avec sa grande main, la soulevant, l'aidant à s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il se pressa un peu plus contre elle, sa bouche allant se perdre dans son cou. Elle gémit doucement, passant ses mains dans les mèches rousses qui lui chatouillaient le visage.

Elle serra les dents, elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir autant de choses. Tout son corps la brûlait, elle ressentait chaque membre, chaque muscle. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était devenue sensible au toucher, au souffle du roux. Elle se cambra lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres chaudes revenir sur ses seins. Elle s'entendit pousser un petit cri, mais elle ne reconnut pas sa voix. Elle eut honte, se mordit la lèvre, mais elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Lorsqu'il se pressa à nouveau contre elle, plus insistant encore, elle comprit que ses bruits ne le laissaient pas indifférent, et qu'ils étaient une part de l'excitation qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux. Alors le moment que Gaara attendait arriva. Elle souffla, doucement, et laissa son corps se détendre sous les caresses du roux. Il comprit tout de suite, qu'enfin, elle s'abandonnait à lui. Il fit glisser leur sous-vêtements contre leur jambes, les laissant choir au sol, puis revient se lover contre elle, la laissant s'habituer au contact de leur corps complètement nus. Il l'embrassa encore une fois, doucement, caressa son visage, l'autre main maintenant toujours sa cuisse contre sa hanche. Elle sentit son sexe gonflé contre elle, chaud, impatient. Elle trembla, mais il s'appuya encore un peu sur elle, la couvrant de son corps brûlant. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'attirant plus près d'elle encore, et serra les dents dans l'attente de la douleur. Il embrassa doucement son cou, et la pénétra, très lentement. Elle s'ouvrit sous lui, parfaitement prête, et le laissa s'enfoncer complètement en elle. Il attendit de sentir les épaules de la jeune femme se détendre, avant de commencer à se mouvoir, doucement. Son propre souffle s'accéléra, il entendait quelques gémissements dans son oreille. Elle avait passé une main dans ses cheveux, auxquels elle s'accrochait, alors que son autre main griffait son dos. Il se redressa légèrement, entamant un mouvement de va-et-vient plus conséquent, accélérant progressivement. Il ne l'entendit bientôt plus tant son souffle se faisait fort, de longs râles rauques, en rythme avec ses coups de rein. Sa main glissa le long de sa jambe, venant saisir sa fesse, attirant le corps encore plus près, plus proche, alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus violemment en elle. Il la sentit se cambrer sous lui, les petits bras s'agripper à lui. Il se redressa, restant en appuie sur une main, et les genoux, alors que le corps de la jeune fille se détacha doucement de son torse. Il la regarda un moment, rougissante, fuyant son regard, alors qu'il ne cessait pas ses mouvements de bassin. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, en un petit cri aigu, lui faisant perdre la raison. Il se rallongea sur elle, et ses deux mains virent sur les hanches pâles, la maintenant immobile sous sa hargne, les jambes enroulées autour de lui. Il les sentit se crisper, frissonner, en même temps qu'elle se contractait sous lui. Il la sentit jouir, et se laissa aller à l'extase peu de temps après, son souffle rauque emplissant la chambre.

Il resta immobile un instant, le visage plongé dans la chevelure noire et soyeuse, profitant de l'ivresse suivant l'orgasme. Il eut un frisson qui parcourut ses épaules et qui fit sursauter la jeune femme sous lui. Il se redressa et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, avant de séparer les corps. Il roula à ses côtés reprenant son souffle. Hinata fixa le plafond sombre. Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle se sentait simplement bien. Elle avait chaud, très chaud, et avait ressenti des choses complètement nouvelles. Des sensations exclusives. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, et avait encore les râles de Gaara qui résonnaient dans la tête. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, pour observer sa réaction. Il était dans le même état qu'elle, le souffle court, des frissons qui parcouraient sa peau. Ses cheveux étaient collés par la sueur sur son front, cachant une partie de son tatouage. Ses yeux cernés regardaient le vide, mais il avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il finit par se tourner vers elle, et la regarda, droit dans les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle aurait voulu parler, mais elle ne trouvait aucun mot, rien pour qualifier ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle avait juste envie de lui dire merci, mais elle trouvait ça trop stupide pour oser le faire. Et puis, les vapeurs de l'alcool commençaient à s'amenuiser, et elle ne se sentait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Il comprit la fatigue de la jeune fille rien qu'en étudiant son visage, pâle, transpirant légèrement, les joues rosies. Il lui sourit, encore, et ouvrit un bras, l'invitant à se blottir contre lui. Elle ne se fit pas prier. Ces quelques minutes sans contact, après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, lui avaient paru trop longues, elle s'était sentie comme arrachée à lui, alors qu'elle ressentait le besoin constant de le toucher, de rester auprès de lui. Elle déposa sa tête contre son torse, et laissa sa main jouer contre son ventre. Gaara replia le bras sur elle, attrapant une mèche de cheveux qu'il fit rouler entre ses doigts. Là, maintenant, il avait envie de fumer, mais voyant la jeune fille fermer les yeux, il décida d'attendre qu'elle s'endorme avant de bouger. Il pouvait bien lui accorder ça.

Il devait être vingt trois heures lorsque Neji quitta le restaurant. Au départ il n'aurait pas dû rester en service le soir, mais un des serveurs affectés en salle était absent, et il avait choisi de le remplacer, pour rattraper sa semaine, et s'accorder quelques heures supplémentaires, histoire d'équilibrer le salaire du mois. Ino l'avait fui toute la journée, mais il avait vite accepté le fait et ne l'avait pas cherchée. Il était un peu frustré, mais n'y voyait pas de réels soucis. Il marchait dans la nuit depuis déjà quelques minutes quand il croisa une bande de jeunes, certains un peu plus âgés que lui, mais de peu de chose. Ils passèrent à côté de lui, l'observant bizarrement. Il fit encore quelques mètres avant de les entendre tourner les talons, et se diriger au pas de courses vers lui. Plutôt que de partir en courant, il se retourna pour voir ce qu'ils lui voulaient. Ils étaient six, tous à peu près aussi grands que lui, plutôt bien bâtis. L'un d'eux se dégagea du groupe, tendis que les autres commençaient à l'encercler. Celui qui semblait être le chef était brun, et avant dans son regard une bestialité dérangeante. Il avait deux tâches rouges sur les joues, que l'Hyûga distinguait mal dans la nuit, le quartier étant mal éclairé. Peut-être des triangles, du maquillage ou bien des tatouages. Qu'importe ? Le chef s'approcha de lui, gardant une légère distance entre eux.

- C'est bien toi, Neji ?

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui voulait encore ? Le chef renifla bruyamment, et fit craquer sa nuque, balançant sa tête de gauche à droite.

- Tu t'es approchée d'une fille que t'aurais même pas dû regarder, mec.

Il fit un petit signe à un autre, derrière Neji. Il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver la forme noire qui se jetait sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Il lui donna un coup de coude derrière la tête, l'envoyant bouler. Mais il avait à peine eut le temps de redresser que deux autres gars de ruèrent sur lui. Il se prit un coup en pleine face, esquiva un autre, mais lorsque quatre des hommes se mirent sur lui il ne put plus rien faire. On le jeta au sol, et l'un écrasa son bras droit d'un coup de talon, lui arrachant un cri. Il se prit un coup de pied dans les côtes, le forçant à se replier sur lui même. On lui marcha dessus, crachant sur lui, le repoussant quand il cherchait à se relever. Il arriva enfin à attraper une jambe, faisant tomber l'un de ses assaillants violemment. Mais il eut tout juste le temps de s'agenouiller qu'un autre arrivait dans son dos, lui bloquant la gorge avec son bras, l'étranglant à moitié. On le fit se relever, augmentant la pression sur son cou pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Le chef lui fit face. Il avait un sourire animal vissé sur le visage, et le regard fou, encore plus fou que Gaara dans les pires moments. Il lui cracha dans les yeux, et le frappa au ventre. Neji essaya de se dégager, en vain. Alors il encaissa les coups, un à un, serrant les dents dans l'espoir que son calvaire finirait vite. Celui qui l'entravait le lâcha, et d'un coup derrière les genoux, le fit retomber au sol. Le type aux triangles lui attrapa les cheveux, tirant son visage vers le sien. Il plongea son regard brun dans les yeux vitreux de l'Hyûga, riant à plein poumon. Neji lui attrapa le col de sa veste, mais il était trop faible pour réussir à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, et le chef le repoussa d'un coup de poing.

- Videz ses poches, et amusez vous encore un peu.

Il lui donna un dernier coup de pieds dans l'estomac, le clouant au sol, lui faisant cracher de la bile, et du sang. Il ne résista même pas lorsque les autres s'occupèrent de lui, lui arrachant son portable, et les pourboires de la journée. Ils lui crachèrent dessus en riant bruyamment, mais ne le frappèrent plus, et ils partirent, le laissant rouler en boule sur le sol froid, en cette nuit de décembre, comme mort.


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit au chapitre précédent, comme quoi je n'avais reçu aucune review pour le chapitre 6... ma boîte mail m'a joué un mauvais tour et tous les mails du site se sont retrouvés dans mes spam comme par magie, m'induisant en erreur. Mais en même temps je suis contente de vous avoir dit tout ça la semaine dernière, puisque j'ai reçu tellement de gentils messages extrêmement encourageant cette semaine ! Vraiment merci vous me motivez beaucoup ! Je vais tout faire pour que le chapitre 9 soit prêt pour lundi prochain, et j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir de retard.

En attendant, profiter de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8**

C'est la lumière du soleil qui emplissait la chambre qui la réveilla. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de vite les refermer. Elle se retourna dans le lit, serrant fort la couverture contre son corps nu. Elle resta là, un moment, attendant que les brumes du sommeil la quittent définitivement. Puis elle se mit sur le dos, et fixa le plafond. Elle s'écouta respirer. Elle sentit ses joues rougir, tandis qu'elle se rappelait de la soirée de la veille. Elle ne réalisait pas vraiment. Le seul reste de cette nuit d'amour était son actuel nudité. Et les souvenirs. Mais pas de traces de Gaara, pas de chaleur dans le lit, pas d'odeur sur l'oreiller. Pas de bruit dans la cuisine, la télé n'était pas allumée. Il avait dû partir travailler. Et surtout, il n'avait pas dû dormir avec elle. Et même si elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, elle aurait aimé qu'il reste un peu, et pouvoir se réveiller à côté de lui. Elle se demanda ce qu'il en avait pensé. Comment il considérait ça, de son côté. Est-ce que c'était juste un coup comme ça ? Elle grimaça à l'idée. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas. Sa première fois ne pouvait pas être «un coup comme ça». Il l'avait séduite, ça faisait déjà des jours qu'il lui lançait des regards, et qu'elle ressentait quelque chose dans sa voix grave. Ça ne pouvait pas être juste un jeu pour lui. Elle se rappela de ses propres paroles, à sa sœur. «Je lui plais aussi». Au moment où elle l'avait dit, elle l'avait pensé, elle l'avait désiré, tellement fort. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Ça ne devait pas être autrement. Elle se redressa sur le lit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense. Elle allait encore se prendre la tête. Gaara était doué pour la faire trop penser, alors qu'elle voulait se débarrasser cette sale manie. Elle vit ses vêtements de la veille, pliés rapidement devant l'armoire. Il ne les avait pas laissé trainer. Surtout son haut, qu'ils avaient laissé dans la cuisine. Elle rougit de plus belle. Et si Neji était rentré et avait trouvé les vêtements ? Avait-il parlé avec Gaara ? Peut-être même qu'il était rentré alors qu'ils étaient... elle secoua la tête. Non, non, et non. Pas question de penser à quelque chose d'aussi gênant.

Elle se couvrit avec son vieux haut, renfila sa culotte, et passa la tête par la porte. Personne. La chambre en face était ouverte, Neji, s'il était rentré, était déjà reparti. Elle se détendit un peu, contente de ne pas avoir à subir un tête à tête embarrassant dès le réveil. Elle se dirigea dans la salle d'eau. Elle se déshabilla, et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. La tuyauterie se mit en marche, tout aussi bruyante que d'habitude. Alors que l'eau coulait sur son corps, elle repensa à la soirée. À Gaara. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Elle, Hinata Hyûga, jeune fille timide, qualifiée le plus fréquemment de gamine prude, avait couché avec un garçon. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, livide. Et ils n'avaient même pas utilisé de capote. Un profond dégoût passa sur son visage. Elle avait envie de vomir. Non, mais... non. Comment le roux avait-il pu oublier ça ? Elle se crispa, respirant un grand coup pour éviter son estomac de régurgiter. Ce qui la rendait encore plus triste, et perdue, ce n'était même pas cette prise de risque inconsciente. Non. C'était le manque de romantisme. Gaara avait été tendre, doux, et l'acte en lui même très agréable... Mais il n'avait pas dit un mot, à part son petit discours sur le fait de se jeter dans le vide pour vivre. Il ne l'avait pas appelé une seule fois par son prénom. Il ne lui avait pas murmuré des mots doux, ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était belle, qu'elle était tout pour lui. Il ne lui avait pas dit je t'aime. Elle savait bien que ce genre de chose n'allait pas avec Gaara. Et si il lui avait dit ne serait-ce qu'un quart de tout ça, elle aurait eu envie de rire. Mais elle avait tant imaginé sa première fois, comme le moment le plus beau et romantique de toute sa vie, qu'elle était un peu déçue. D'un autre côté, elle repensa au visage du roux, ses beaux yeux verts plongés dans les siens, ses baisers pressants, ses mains qui avaient su la laisser s'ouvrir à lui, son souffle dans son cou... Elle rougit fortement. Oui, ça avait été quand même sacrément bien. Elle sourit sous l'eau chaude. C'était peut-être pas le mieux, mais elle se sentait bien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait un pas en avant, vers son changement, vers la nouvelle Hinata qu'elle serait bientôt, qu'elle était en train de devenir.

Elle sortit de la douche, et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette pelucheuse. Elle rejoignait sa chambre quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner. Elle s'en étonna, personne ne l'appelait jamais. Elle le prit, ne reconnut pas le numéro. Elle décrocha tout de même.

- Allo..?

Même au téléphone elle était timide. Elle se détendit brièvement en entendant la voix de Gaara à l'autre bout du fil.

- Hina ? Faut que tu viennes tout de suite à l'hôpital. On a un problème.

Elle tressaillit, inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'est Neji. Il a été retrouvé dans la nuit, il a été agressé. Et... Je suis désolé, mais c'était dans son dossier, la personne à contacter d'urgence...

C'était Hiashi Hyûga. La jeune femme se crispa sur le téléphone. Elle lui dit qu'elle arrivait le plus vite possible. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se sécher, elle sauta dans des vêtements propres et partit en claquant la porte, à toute vitesse. Elle arriva une demi heure plus tard à l'hôpital, étant tombée sur un bus qui avait pu accélérer son trajet.

Elle arriva par l'entrée principale, scrutant le hall autour d'elle, à la recherche du rouquin, ou pire de son père. Comme ils n'étaient pas là, elle se dirigea à l'accueil.

- Bonjour... Je viens voir Neji Hyûga, je, je crois qu'il a été admis dans la nuit, je...

Elle bafouilla, le stress et l'inquiétude la submergeant. La femme de l'accueil haussa un sourcil, l'air habitué.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Oui, je suis sa cousine... On habite ensemble. Où, où est-il ?

La femme regarda l'écran de son ordinateur, laissant défiler des noms, jusqu'à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait.

- Chambre 315, troisième étage, état stable. Vous pouvez y aller.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier. Elle prit l'ascenseur, se forçant à ne pas courir. Les portes du troisième étage s'ouvrirent lentement devant elle. Elle tourna la tête, gauche, droite, puis remarqua Gaara, adossé contre un mur, en tenu d'infirmier. Elle se dirigea vers lui, à grand pas. Pas le temps de repenser à la veille, à la gêne, aux questions qu'elle voulait lui poser. Il fallait qu'elle sache pour Neji. Et aussi, si Hiashi était déjà là. Le roux avait l'air contrarié. Sa mâchoire était crispée, il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue en fixant le mur en face de lui. Il avait les bras croisés, et ses mains, fortement agrippées sur sa peau, avaient les jointures qui blanchissaient sous la pression. Il remarqua Hinata que lorsqu'elle fut juste à côté de lui. Il observa les grands yeux écarquillés, ressentant la crainte.

- J'suis désolé, si ça avait été moi qui s'était chargé de son admission, ça serait pas arrivé, je t'aurai appelé toi.

Elle plaça sa main froide sur son bras, serrant la peau doucement. Ça servait à rien qu'il s'en veule.

- Il, comment va-t-il ? Et... Mon père est là ?

- Physiquement ça va, comme il peut. Sinon, hm. Il est arrivé il y a vingt minutes, et il s'est enfermé avec Neji, là.

Il désigna d'un mouvement de menton la porte la plus proche, en face d'eux. 315. Hinata regarda un moment la porte, la main toujours posée sur la peau du roux. Puis elle expira profondément et se dirigea vers la chambre. Pas question de laisser Neji endurer ça tout seul. Elle ouvra la porte en silence, juste suffisamment pour pouvoir passer. Son cousin était assis dans le lit, une partie du visage bleuissante. Elle devina des bandages sur ses bras et ses épaules, et ne voulut pas imaginer le reste. Il avait l'air en mauvais état. Mais le pire, c'était son visage. Il était crispé, les yeux en larmes, qu'il contenait difficilement. À côté de lui, droit comme un I, l'air sévère et énervé, Hiashi, propre sur lui-même comme à son habitude, en costume. Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la présence de la jeune fille.

- Franchement, Neji, tu te rends compte de la honte que tu me fais ? Disparaitre pendant tous ces mois, si encore tu étais simplement parti, mais non, tu détruis l'honneur de la famille en trainant avec de la vermine. C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé. Et là, après que tu aies disparu, pendant près de six mois, on me fait me déplacer, parce que tu as été agressé ?

L'homme ne criait pas, mais il crachait ses mots avec une haine prononcée, froide et cruelle. Neji serrait le drap entre ses mains tremblantes. Une larme coula le long de sa joue blessée, alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire du bruit. Ça aurait juste aggraver les choses. Hiashi n'était pas un homme tendre, il n'était pas compatissant. Il ne l'était déjà pas lorsqu'il considérait Neji comme son héritier, alors maintenant, il n'allait certainement pas faire d'effort.

- J'étais occupé aujourd'hui, j'avais une réunion de prévue ce midi, importante pour l'entreprise, et je me retrouve obligé de venir dans ce petit hôpital, pour _toi_. Je rate peut-être une occasion en or, pour _toi._Tu te rends compte du sacrifice que tu me forces à faire ?

Neji baissa encore plus la tête, laissant ses cheveux cacher son visage, sa honte, et ses larmes.

- Tu es tellement égoïste. Tu aurais mieux fait d'y rester.

Les deux cousins eurent un hoquet, simultané. Hiashi avait vraiment dit ça ? Sous-entendu que la vie de son neveu était moins importante qu'un repas d'affaire ? Hinata vit Neji se crisper de plus en plus. Il devait bouillonner à l'intérieur, mais se contenir, par respect, car malgré ces mots haineux, Hiashi restait son oncle, celui qui l'avait élevé après la mort de ses parents. Mais Hinata ne pouvait laisser passer ça.

- Père.

Hiashi se retourna, dévisagea son ainée avec ce même regard supérieur. Ils lui faisaient perdre son temps.

- Tiens, tu es là, toi. Je me demandais ce que tu allais devenir, mais je vois que tu suis les traces de cet imbécile.

Elle serra les points. Comment pouvait-il parler d'eux comme ça ? Elle était sa fille. Pas la première inconnue qui passait. Elle déglutit.

- Père, vous ne pouvez pas parler à Neji comme ça. Il a été agressé, il est blessé, il... Ce n'est pas lui qui a demandé à ce que vous veniez, et... Il n'est pas égoïste. Et ce n'est pas un imbécile.

Hiashi Hyûga observa sa fille, assez surpris. Elle avait l'air effrayée, mais elle lui tenait tête. Elle enchainait plusieurs phrases, le regardant dans les yeux. Elle avait changé. Il jeta un regard vers son neveu, recroquevillé sur son lit. Il faisait pitié. Ces deux là faisaient pitié. Il perdait son temps. Il se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant Hinata, mais elle se mit devant lui.

- Père ! Vous devez vous excuser ! Retirez ce que vous venez de dire à Neji, ce n'est pas mérité !

Il la gifla, violemment, la faisant vaciller hors de son chemin.

- Tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres, Hinata.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Gaara, qui s'était approché en entendant les cris. Le roux avait le regard glacial. Ses yeux passèrent de Neji, en larmes, se cachant de leur vue, puis sur Hinata, collée contre le mur, se tenant la joue, gonflée et rouge, elle aussi en pleurs, pour revenir sur le dernier Hyûga. Il serra les poings et les mâchoires avant de lui empoigner brutalement le bras, le tirant hors de la chambre. Il le repoussa dans le couloir, le faisant trébucher. Alors qu'Hiashi se retournait vers lui, près à se plaindre, le roux hurla :

- Merde ! Votre neveu s'est fait agressé ! Il a besoin de repos, de soutien, et si vous n'êtes là que pour le faire pleurer, et agresser ses visites, vous n'avez pas votre place ici ! Déguerpissez !

Il y eut un silence dans le couloir. Quelques infirmières, et un médecin étaient plus loin, les observant surpris. L'Hyûga se redressa, défroissant son costume, avant de tourner les talons froidement, restant bien droit. Gaara respirait bruyamment, et le regarda s'éloigner, veillant à ce que ce sale type ne revienne plus. Lorsqu'il fut rentrer dans l'ascenseur, il revint dans la chambre.

- Hey, ça va vous deux ?

Hinata le regarda, un peu choquée, mais hocha la tête. Mais Neji ne bougea pas, prostré sur lui-même. La jeune fille s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit près de lui. Gaara entendit des pas rapides dans le couloir, et on l'appela. Il décida de laisser les deux cousins seuls. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, de se remettre de cette visite violente. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et se retrouva nez à nez avec son supérieur.

- Sabaku ! Venez là.

Il suivit l'homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux gris, portant des lunettes, jusqu'à un bureau, où il fit sortir les deux infirmières qui y travaillaient. Il se retourna vers le roux, visiblement contrarié.

- On est venu me rapporter, qu'à l'instant, vous avez mis dehors un proche d'un patient ? Et violemment ?

Gaara opina. Ça ne servait à rien de nier, il y avait des témoins. Et puis, ce type l'avait mérité, vu l'état dans lequel les cousins étaient.

- Et vous pouvez me dire comment vous comptez me l'expliquer ? J'ai cru comprendre, en plus, que ce n'était pas n'importe qui, mais le parton de l'entreprise Hyûga ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si il porte plainte contre vous ? Vous y avez pensé, Sabaku ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais il s'écoutait celui-là ? Il s'imaginait quoi, qu'il allait lui faire peur ?

- Oh vous faites le malin, et vous restez silencieux, je vois. Je me demande ce que vous ferez lorsqu'on devra vous mettre à la porte.

- Et bien, je verrai bien si ça se fait, mais je n'allais pas laisser un homme violent maltraité un patient, qu'importe qui il soit, riche ou important.

Il lança un regard noir vers son supérieur, mettant fin à la conversation.

Pendant ce temps, Hinata était restée assise au chevet de Neji. Il n'avait pas bougé, assis les jambes tendues sous le drap, les bras reposant mollement sur le lit, la tête penchée pour laisser ses cheveux cacher son visage. Elle l'entendait pleurer, doucement, et elle voyait son corps parcouru de soubresauts. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il releva son visage vers elle. Il avait l'air déchiré. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, et cette vision lui brisa le cœur. Neji, toujours grand, droit, qui refusait de se montrer à elle alcoolisé ou après avoir pris elle ne savait quelle drogue, ce Neji-là avait été ravagé. Tout son visage exprimait la tristesse, ses sourcils tirés, ses yeux remplis de larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses blessures et gouttaient sur sa chemise d'hôpital, sa bouche tremblante. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre elle. Il lui rendit son étreinte en grimaçant, ses grandes mains la plaquant contre lui. Il blottit sa tête dans son cou et se laissa pleurer encore un instant. Elle le sentit se calmer, petit à petit. Puis il inspira, et l'écarta de lui, la laissant se rasseoir confortablement sur le lit.

- C'est un sacré connard.

C'était tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Il ravala difficilement sa salive. Déjà qu'il avait mal partout, avait des côtes cassées, des muscles froissés, mais en plus il venait de se faire rouler dessus émotionnellement. Hiashi lui avait marché dessus, l'avait trainé dans la boue. Hinata saisit sa main, qu'elle pressa doucement.

- Il n'avait pas à te dire tout ça. Et ce qu'il a dit était faux.

Elle souriait malgré la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il serra sa petite main dans la sienne en retour.

- C'est lui l'égoïste. Putain, comment il a osé dire ça, Hinata ? C'est lui qui nous a pourri la vie. Pendant toute ma vie j'ai tout fait pour lui plaire, mériter son attention, et là, il n'y a plus rien.

- Il voulait qu'on soit parfait.

Elle avait la gorge serrée, il le voyait. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Neji savait bien qu'elle avait encore plus souffert que lui de l'attitude d'Hiashi. Elle avait toujours été la seconde, il ne l'avait jamais reconnu. Elle n'avait jamais eu son attention.

- Mais on était jamais assez parfait pour lui, hein ?

- Oui... Surtout maintenant.

Elle sourit doucement. Oui, surtout maintenant, ils étaient bien loin de l'image que Père aurait voulu d'eux. Neji était couvert de bleus et de bandages, il avait un boulot de serveur minable, et il buvait tous les soirs en rentrant. Et elle, elle n'arrivait plus à manger normalement depuis plusieurs années, et elle venait de se faire dépuceler par un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis à peine deux semaines. C'est sûr qu'ils s'étaient assez éloignés de l'éducation qu'ils avaient reçu.

Ils entendirent la poignée de la porte tourner, et ils eurent tous les deux peur du retour d'Hiashi. Mais ce fut Gaara qui ouvrit. Il les regarda un instant, haussant les sourcils, puis vint nonchalamment vers le lit, du côté opposé d'Hinata. Il lui lança un petit regard, pas trop insistant. Puis il se tourna vers Neji.

- Bon, tu pourras sortir ce soir, on te garde en observation pour la journée. Après, t'es arrêté quelques jours. Ça te va ?

Neji lui sourit, il était content d'avoir son ami avec lui. Le rouquin s'allongea sur le bord du lit, à côté de Neji, les mains derrière la nuque. Il poussa un long soupir, puis sourit :

- Putain j'ai failli me faire virer pour vous, vous me le revaudrez.

Ils rirent. Ils étaient bien, là, tous les trois, Gaara vautré, Neji le poussant doucement pour le faire quitter son lit, et Hinata assise à côté qui regardait les deux garçons se quereller comme des gosses. Neji qui demandait s'il pouvait fumer un joint dans sa chambre, Gaara qui se foutait de lui «Et tu veux pas non plus un verre tant que t'y es ?». Hinata qui rougissait un peu en regardant le roux, qui lui souriait. Neji qui avait comprit qu'un truc s'était passé entre eux, et qui laissait coulé. Oui, là, ensemble, ils se sentaient bien. Complets. En vie.


	10. Chapitre 9

J'ai bien cru ne jamais réussir à m'en sortir avec ce chapitre, mais j'ai fini, dans les temps. Je ne sais pas trop comment j'ai réussi, mais je suis relativement contente de ne pas avoir eu à vous faire patienter ! J'espère que ça sera pareil pour le prochain chapitre (qui sera le dernier, je vous prépare psychologiquement !). Si jamais j'ai du retard (oui je prévois le pire, on ne sait jamais) je posterai dès que je pourrai, mais je vous posterai le chapitre uniquement lorsqu'il sera entièrement fini, vous n'aurez pas de bouts du chapitre qui tomberont au compte goutte.

Voilà, bonne lecture pour ce chapitre 9 ! Et encore un grand merci pour votre soutien !

**Chapitre 9**

Hinata avait dû quitter l'hôpital, puisqu'elle était venue en dehors des heures de visites. Et puis, Neji avait besoin de repos. Elle n'était pas utile à son chevet. Gaara devait reprendre son service. Il avait raccompagner la jeune fille sans trop lui parler jusqu'à l'entrée. Il préférait éviter de lui parler de la nuit passée, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour avoir une discussion sur ça, et Hinata semblait plus ébranlée par l'agression de son cousin que par leur relation. Pour Gaara, ça n'importait peu. S'il pouvait échapper à cette conversation, il était soulagé. Non pas que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ne signifiait rien pour lui, non, mais les dialogues, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aimait le plus. Surtout qu'il avait compris qu'Hinata était complètement inexpérimentée, et il savait qu'elle avait des attentes qu'il ne comprendrait pas, et qu'il ne voudrait pas combler.

Sa journée était déjà bien avancée, il avait fait son travail comme à son habitude, s'occuper de malades, trier des dossiers. Il avait fait quelques sauts dans la chambre de l'Hyûga pour vérifier l'état de son ami, mais à chaque fois il dormait. Il était près de 15h lorsqu'un de ses collègues infirmiers l'alpaga dans le couloir. Il avait l'air louche, avec un sourire peu rassurant sur les lèvres. Il attira Gaara dans un des escaliers, peu emprunté, prétextant avoir quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Le rouquin était peu patient de nature, mais dans son travail il essayait de se montrer compréhensif et se pliait aux règles de société qu'il ne respectait pas en dehors.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

L'autre, un brun au visage banal, qu'on oublie vite, avait toujours ce grand sourire malsain. Ses yeux étaient petits, comme s'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il tapota ses doigts entre eux.

- Sabaku... Écoute, j'ai découvert quelques disparitions inexpliqués en pharmacie.

Il avait le regard rieur, terriblement mesquin. Gaara avait les mâchoires crispés. Et merde.

- Oui, Sabaku, je sais, je suis au courant pour tes vols répétés, de divers morphiniques. Tu sais, tu risques de gros ennuis avec ça, si la direction l'apprenait, surtout après le coup de sang que tu as eu ce matin avec ce riche type.

Le rouquin s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose, pour lui faire fermer son clapet, mais l'autre leva la main brusquement, en secouant la tête.

- Je te déconseille d'essayer de faire quoi que ce soit contre moi. On peut s'arranger tu sais. Je pourrai garder le silence...

Le brun s'était rapproché en ondulant, il chuchotait presque ces derniers mots, plongeant le roux dans un certain malaise. Il était grillé. Il pouvait pas imaginer quelque chose de pire, si on apprenait ses vols, il ne risquait pas seulement de perdre son travail, mais aussi la prison, car il avait dérobé beaucoup trop de médicaments, ça faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'il arnaquait l'hôpital ainsi. On allait le suspecter de trafic, on allait inspecter son appartement, trouvé les stocks, ainsi que les drogues illégales qu'il avait pu accumuler au fil des soirées. C'était une vraie catastrophe. Il fallait qu'il ravale sa fierté, qu'il se plie à ce sale type, même si ça lui tordait les entrailles et qu'il avait plus envie de lui tordre le cou à la place.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? souffla-t-il avec colère.

L'autre sourit en retour.

- Rien de bien compliqué. Des petits avantages en nature, comme des heures remplacées, des patients énervants évités... Et puis un petit versement en fin de mois, pas excessif... Je dirais pas plus de 20% de ta paye.

Gaara faillit s'étrangler.

- Mais si tu acceptes, tu pourras continuer ton petit truc en pharmacie. Motus et bouche cousus. Je te laisse réfléchir.

Le brun lui fit un petit clin d'oeil, et repartit par le couloir d'où ils venaient. Le roux mit quelques minutes à reprendre sa respiration. Il commençait à voir rouge, à vouloir courir après ce type et lui fracasser la tête contre un mur. Il se voyait avec les courts cheveux bruns entre les doigts, à éclater répétitivement le crâne contre le mur, dont le placo se briserait, puis il finirait le massacre à même le sol, avec ses poings. Il souffla un grand coup pour chasser l'image sanglante de sa tête. Non, il était à l'hôpital, et tabasser un collègue n'arrangerait rien, loin de là. Ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes, mais il les sentait à peine. Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste là. Il fallait qu'il parte, vite, qu'il quitte ces murs. Il n'était plus en état de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit, d'un patient, de la paperasse, non, il devait partir, tout de suite, ou sinon il allait blesser quelqu'un.

Hinata était installée sur le divan, un livre à la main, lorsqu'il rentra. Il était plus tôt que prévu, beaucoup plus tôt. Elle pensait qu'il rentrerait le soir, avec Neji, pas en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Il ôta ses chaussures et laissa sa veste tomber sur le sol et se dirigea à grand pas vers le fond de la pièce. Il ouvrit grand la fenêtre et, toujours aussi précipitamment, prit un verre, une bouteille de whisky et se servit. Elle le regarda sans un mot avaler d'une traite, grimacer, puis se resservir. Il respirait fort, elle l'entendait de là où elle était. Il était tendu, il tremblait. Il y avait comme une aura de colère autour de lui. Il bouillonnait de rage. Elle se fit toute petite, l'observant boire son second verre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Où était Neji ? Le roux fit se renverser une chaise sur le sol. Le métal claqua en entrant en contact avec le carrelage. Gaara se retint contre la table, soufflant fort, les mains crispées. Hinata finit par se lever, et, lentement, s'approcha de lui. Elle resta à une distance raisonnable, et l'appela doucement. Comme il ne bronchait pas, elle s'avança encore, et posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Il se détendit à son toucher, et tourna ses yeux cernés vers elle.

Elle avait l'air si petite, si fragile, toujours avec cette expression d'animal apeuré, près à s'enfuir au moindre mouvement brusque. Pourtant, elle était là, inquiète, et elle le regardait de ses grands yeux perles, la peau pâle et frissonnante de part le vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans l'appartement. Gaara se redressa. Il attrapa la main sur son épaule et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il plongea son visage dans ses longs cheveux et en huma l'odeur. Elle sentait les fleurs, un parfum très léger, presque fruité. Un parfum de femme enfant. Ça lui allait à merveille. Elle le sentit se détendre dans l'étreinte, qu'il finit par rompre. Il alla s'écrouler sur le sofa, reprenant son air tourmenté. Elle vint vite le rejoindre, et saisit sa main dans les siennes. Il la regarda un moment, les mâchoires serrées, avant de pousser un long soupir.

- Gaara... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est, c'est par rapport à ce matin ? Avec mon père...?

Il secoua la tête mollement.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui sait, pour les médocs.

Il y eut un silence. Hinata le regarda, puis ses yeux partirent vers la table où reposaient encore quelques boîtes entamées, puis sur le sac au sol dans le coin, qu'elle savait être une réserve.

- Je vais avoir des emmerdes Hina. C'est vraiment la merde. Si ça remonte, ça va être la cata, je risque la taule.

Il disait ça froidement, et la jeune femme comprit qu'il ressassait ça depuis quelques temps déjà. Il semblait presque en état de choc, maintenant que sa colère était calmée. Elle resserra sa prise sur la grande main.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant...

- Gaara.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lorsque leur yeux se rencontrèrent, elle eut mal au cœur. Les yeux émeraudes habituellement vifs, avec cette petite lueur mutine, presque malsaine, étaient éteints. Vides. Elle secoua sa main, et la jambe sur laquelle elle était posée.

- Te laisse pas abattre comme ça, ça ne te ressemble pas, pas du tout. Tu vas trouver une solution.

Elle souriait malgré son inquiétude. Elle le vit soupirer avant de reprendre un peu contenance. Il libéra sa main pour attirer la jeune femme contre son torse. Il la regarda se pelotonner contre lui, alors qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Tu as raison, ça ne me ressemble pas. Mais j'ai rarement été autant dans la merde. J'ai eu des problèmes, mais j'ai toujours réussi à me relever, à m'en sortir sans trop de soucis.

- Mais, quand tu étais en plein dedans... Tu savais que tu allais t'en sortir ?

Il eut un moment de suspend. Elle n'avait pas tord. Mais en même temps, si, il avait toujours une échappatoire. Là, il n'en voyait pas vraiment. Il déglutit.

- Tu sais, Hina, je vous ressemble beaucoup, à Neji et à toi, à la base.

Elle se redressa un peu, curieuse. C'était rare que Gaara parle autant. C'était très étonnant. Surtout qu'il lui parle, à elle. Il avait l'air de lui faire confiance, quelque chose comme ça. Elle se sentit valorisée, d'un coup, comme avant lorsqu'il la regardait et qu'elle se sentait au centre de son attention. Sauf que là, c'était lui qui devait être au centre. C'était à elle de l'écouter.

- Mon père... Il était peut-être pas aussi riche que le tien, mais il était assez important dans mon ancienne ville. Et comme vous deux, il voulait toujours que je sois le meilleur, que je réussisse en tout. Il y a cinq ans, j'ai pété un câble, parce que je supportais plus la pression. Je suis devenu violent. J'ai... J'ai failli tué un type avec qui j'étais au lycée. J'ai fait de la prison pour mineur, pendant près d'un an, mais ils m'ont libéré parce que j'étais trop doué, trop intelligent pour rester pourrir là-bas.

Il souffla, ça semblait douloureux pour lui de se rappeler ces moments. Hinata se blottit un peu plus contre lui, caressant doucement son torse avec sa main, l'incitant à continuer.

- Le temps de mon incarcération, mon père m'avait renié, déshérité, et quand je suis sorti, j'étais seul, j'avais plus rien, pas de famille, pas d'avenir. Alors j'ai travaillé comme un fou pour me payer les études d'infirmier, c'est la seule chose que je me voyais faire de ma vie, c'est bizarre hein ? Ça me ressemble tellement pas de m'occuper des gens, mais j'adore ce métier. J'en ai bavé, c'était dur, mais au final j'ai un boulot que j'aime, et là... Il y a un putain de connard qui veut que je retourne en taule.

Elle sentit les muscles du roux se tendre sous elle. Elle pressa un peu plus sa main contre lui. Il avait l'air désemparé. Maintenant que la colère l'avait quitté, il semblait juste perdu, comme un enfant abandonné qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. C'est ce qu'il était, en somme. Hinata prit le visage triste entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout doucement. Un simple baiser qui lui demanda beaucoup d'effort, car elle avait peur, mais elle savait en même temps que ce léger contact calmerait le roux. Un petit acte de tendresse dont il avait besoin. Elle se recula un peu, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, soutenant le regard à demi absent.

- Ça va aller Gaara. Tu vas trouver une solution. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas un ange, que tu voles ces médicaments, et que tu es assez impulsif et violent, mais... Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu ne mérites pas de retourner en prison. Ce type qui sait, tu vas faire quelque chose pour qu'il ne dise rien, et ça va s'arranger. Hein ? Laisse pas tomber, perds pas espoir. Je suis là, moi...

Elle souriait doucement, rougissante. Ça faisait du bien au roux de l'avoir avec lui. Ce petit bout de femme, fragile et maladroite, le faisait se sentir bien. Jamais il ne s'était imaginé rencontrer une fille comme ça, et encore moins qu'elle le soutienne. Ils étaient si différents, mais là, ensemble, tous les deux sur le canapé de leur petit appartement miteux, ils étaient bien. Elle n'était pas à sa place, pas encore, mais Gaara non plus au départ ne s'était pas senti à sa place. Pourtant il s'était habitué, et c'était chez lui, c'était sa vie, aussi loin pouvait-elle être de sa vie d'avant. Hinata s'habituerait elle aussi. Elle finirait par se sentir chez elle. Il sourit doucement, et attira la jeune femme contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau, la faisant s'allonger sur le canapé.

Neji était réveillé depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, et s'était étonné de l'absence de Gaara. Lorsqu'une infirmière arriva pour lui faire signer les papiers de sortie, il était presque déçu de se retrouver seul. Le roux était en quelque sorte son meilleur ami, et il pensait qu'il serait là. Peut-être était-il occupé avec une urgence quelque part. Cela n'avait au fond pas tant d'importance que ça, car Neji avait d'autres projets pour la soirée. Il avait murement réfléchi aux conditions de son agression. Qui pouvait être ce type qui menait le groupe ? De qui parlait-il, lorsqu'il avait désigné une «fille» ? À chaque moment qu'il avait passé éveillé ce jour-là, il avait ressassé tout ça. Et il en avait tiré une seule conclusion, et il devait absolument mettre les choses au clair, le plus vite possible. Il ne passerait pas une minute de plus sans savoir.

Après avoir fini de remplir les papiers et récupérer ses vêtements qui avaient été lavés, il sortit de l'hôpital, prenant la direction opposée de celle de l'appartement. Il avait du mal à marcher, alors il prit un bus, qui a cette heure là commençait à être moins peuplé. Il se mordait l'intérieur des joues en regardant le paysage défilé. Merde, merde, merde. Si ses soupçons étaient fondés, si toutes ces pensées folles qui lui encombraient l'esprit étaient vraies, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il tordit ses mains entre elles, et se leva à son arrêt. Il resta un instant immobile, observant la rue autour de lui. Cette rue, il la connaissait parfaitement, il y passait tellement de temps. La nuit était tombée, les lampadaires grésillaient, quelques personnes marchaient, en groupe, en couple, rarement seul, sur les trottoirs sales. Mauvais quartier, quartier pauvre, ouvrier, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se demandait vraiment comment il avait pu se retrouver à travailler ici. Tout ce monde lui était complètement étranger à peine un an auparavant. Et à présent, il connaissait le coin comme sa poche, il ressemblait à ses gens, avec ses vêtements abimés, sa mine ravagée, ses pansements et les traces des coups. Maintenant tout ça, c'était chez lui.

Il marcha quelques mètres avant de se retrouver devant le restaurant. De l'extérieur, il regarda les serveurs s'activer entre les tables. Ce n'était pas une grosse soirée. Il vit la chevelure dorée d'Ino en direction des cuisines. Il ouvrit la porte, et rentra sans un mot, sans se presser. Il entendit vaguement un des autres serveurs lui parler, lui demandant pourquoi il avait été absent la veille, avant de remarquer l'état de l'Hyûga, et de le laisser passer. Il continua vers les cuisines, où il entra. Dans le brouhaha de la pièce, entre les commandes, les casseroles fumantes, les minuteries, on ne remarqua pas tout de suite son arrivé. Puis une personne releva la tête et le salua, étonnée, et d'autres le remarquèrent. Ino se retourna vers lui. Le visage de la jeune femme fut d'abord surpris, puis se décomposa, peu à peu. Elle avait les traits tirés, graves. Elle déglutit, et ne dit pas un mot lorsque Neji l'attrapa par le bras, la tirant par la porte arrière dans la ruelle mal éclairée. Une fois la porte fermée derrière eux, Neji la lâcha, et ils restèrent là, quelques minutes, dans un silence pesant.

La blonde fit un mouvement, comme si elle allait commencer à parler, mais il la stoppa d'un geste. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parle. Pas encore. Il fallait qu'il lui demande. Il fallait qu'il lui explique. Et ensuite, il l'autoriserait, peut-être, à parler. Si ce qu'il analyserait de son comportement ne lui suffisait pas. Ses longs doigts fins pianotèrent un instant dans l'air avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Ino. Il la dévisagea : elle paraissait inquiète, et très mal à l'aise. Sa bouche était tordue en une sorte de sourire forcé, ses sourcils parfaitement épilés étaient froncés. Cette expression l'enlaidissait particulièrement. Neji se plaça devant elle, à une distance raisonnable, mais tout de fois intimidante, parfaitement droit malgré la douleur qui parcourait son corps meurtri.

- Il y a deux soirs, un groupe de types m'est tombé dessus. Je pense que ça se voit, ils m'ont passé à tabac.

Il la regarda se mordre la lèvre, et fuir son regard glacial. Elle déglutit.

- Le type qui les menait parlait d'une fille, une fille que je n'aurai pas dû approcher.

En la voyant rentrer la tête dans les épaules, il comprit tout de suite que c'était elle. Oui, ses soupçons étaient bien fondés. Sa gorge se serra, tout comme ses mâchoires. Il s'en doutait, il avait même remarqué avant l'agression que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'elle était différente. Pendant cette journée à l'hôpital, il y avait pensé, sans arrêt, mais avait essayé, dans un coin de son esprit, de se persuader que c'était des folies. Qu'il ne s'était pas fait tabassé pour une simple histoire de cul avec une collègue. Il s'était imaginé s'énerver contre elle, lui hurlant dessus, la frappant, mais là, une fois face à la réalité, face à cette fille et son air coupable, il n'avait plus qu'une question en tête.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle redressa la tête. Il ne criait pas. Il ne l'insultait pas. Il ne s'énervait pas. Il avait juste l'air déçu. Blessé. Il lui fit presque pitié, là, couvert de bandages et d'ecchymoses, avec ses yeux blancs perdus, qui la regardaient sans vraiment la voir. Elle lui devait bien des explications.

- Il s'appelle Kiba. C'est mon ex. Je...

Elle était toute recroquevillée sur elle-même, adossée à la porte des cuisines, les bras croisés, faisant rempart entre eux. Elle avait l'air effrayée.

- Je suis désolée Neji. J'ai pas... J'ai pas osé lui dire de revenir. J'ai menti. Je lui ai dit qu'on était ensemble, et que tu étais... enfin, possessif. C'était stupide, mais c'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il me revienne. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là. Je savais qu'il allait vouloir jouer le protecteur, mais pas... je voulais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, il t'a mis dans un état...

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. La culpabilité. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Une immense culpabilité. Et dans les yeux de l'Hyûga, c'est le dégoût qui naissait. Le dégoût de cette femme, qui s'était servi de lui pour retrouver un mec violent et apparemment pas bien intelligent, qui n'avait pas hésité à raconter des merdes jusqu'à l'emmener à l'hôpital. Et puis, le dégoût de lui-même. S'être laissé avoir. Il savait que cette pseudo-relation, même si elle n'était que sexuelle, ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il savait qu'Ino était le genre de fille à faire des histoires, et à manipuler les hommes. Il s'était laissé aller. Il avait laissé les choses se faire. Et il ne s'était pas défendu, pas assez, quand Kiba et sa bande lui étaient tombés dessus. Il n'avait même pas cherché à s'enfuir. Il avait à peine riposté. Comme si il n'avait eu aucune volonté de vivre. Comme s'il avait voulu se faire passer à tabac et finir à l'hôpital, blessé, humilié par son père.

Il resta silencieux. Ino le regarda, immobile. Elle vit ses mâchoires se crisper, et son visage affiché une moue coléreuse.

- Dégage.

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il lui dit. Elle ne le laissa pas continuer, même si elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Elle ouvrir rapidement la porte dans son dos, et s'enferma dans les cuisines, le laissant seul sur le pas de la porte, dans cette ruelle sombre et froide. Il resta là, crispé, à se maudire intérieurement, à la maudire elle, à maudire ces types qui l'avaient tabassé. Il serra ses poings jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à force d'être serré. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Absolument partout. C'était soit une ecchymose, soit un bandage trop serré pour le contenir, soit sa fierté qui s'émiettait, petit bout par petit bout, et allait se perdre, par terre dans la ruelle, vers les ordures, ou qui s'envolait loin de lui dans la ville nocturne. Il se sentait mal, il était blessé, trahi. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, de reprendre contenance. Il s'imagina un instant retourné à l'appartement, mais rester là, à essayer de sourire, face à Hinata, il ne pouvait même pas y penser. Rien que ça, ça le brisait encore plus. Il devait s'en aller. Il devait souffler. Il devait oublier. Il devait s'abrutir avec n'importe quoi afin d'oublier la douleur. Ou au moins l'atténuer.

Il descendit les quelques marches, et rejoint la rue principale. Marcher lui faisait mal, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il allait devoir marcher. Il savait parfaitement où il allait aller. Un lieu symbolique, où il aimait aller lorsqu'il était paumé. Le bar où il avait rencontré Gaara. Le bar où tout avait commencé. Où il avait décidé entre deux whisky de tout plaquer, sa famille, ses études. Où il avait changé de vie. Où il revenait à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. À chaque fois qu'il devait faire avec quelque chose qui ne lui allait pas. À chaque fois qu'il devait oublier. Alors il allait marcher. De longues dizaines de minutes, douloureuses, à marcher dans le froid, dans la nuit. Puis il allait s'avachir au bar, et boire. Boire à rouler par terre, à oublier la douleur, qu'elle soit physique ou mentale. Il allait s'oublier, au moins cette nuit. Il verrait le lendemain quoi faire. Mais pour le moment, il ne devait pas penser. Pour le moment, la seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'est d'un verre.


End file.
